


Blue Diamond

by Darkprism



Series: Monoshizukanohi [33]
Category: Loveless, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Canes, Consensual Kink, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, D/s Relationships, Denial, Historical Dress, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Monoshizukanohi, Multi, Needles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, multifandom - Freeform, piercing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagato invites his former Beloved Martyr, Itachi, and Itachi's two boys, Kimimaro and Haku, over to play with Nagato and his Gentle Soubi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Nagato Zeitzev gripped Soubi Agatsuma's chin in one white-gloved hand and smiled down at his blind, bound beauty. Saliva dribbled from the corners of Soubi's mouth, split as it was by the silver and black bit gag. The gag fastened under the heavy leather-padded blind that covered all of Soubi's upper face, eyes, and the top of Soubi's head. Two strips of leather rested on Soubi's smooth-shaven face to either side of Soubi's sleek nose, and the head-harness buckled at the base of Soubi's skull. His long, blond hair flowed across his bare shoulders, and both hair and creamy skin were damp with sweat. 

"The delight you bring me is without end, my Gentle One," Nagato crooned, and though he was quite sure his boy was beyond the ability to comprehend speech, Soubi shuddered at the tender inflection Nagato infused into his tone. Or possibly, it was merely the cadence and sound of Soubi's Grace's voice that did the trick. Nagato did not know, would not ask, and could not care, so long as he earned reaction, and his sweet, gentle boy stayed conscious.

Nagato let Soubi's head drop and circled behind Soubi once again. The plush leather straightjacket was a stroke of genius, and Nagato congratulated himself on both the choice and the color. The red wine hue was gorgeous against Soubi's peaches-and-cream complexion, particularly when it was so flushed pink and splotchy from arousal, pain, and struggle. The jacket trapped Soubi's arms not behind him, but criss-crossed over Soubi's chest. The jacket laced up the back like a corset, all the way to the heavy, tall, stiff collar encircling Soubi's throat. Nagato had lovingly woven the jacket's thick stays, taking his time to make sure Soubi had no inch of give, and when Nagato was done, Soubi was sheathed from neck to waist like a babe in swaddling, snuggly bound to Nagato's mercy and whim.

The top edge of the leather straightjacket had metal d-rings sewn into the fabric's folds, and Nagato had attached two of them to lengths of chain hanging from the playroom's ceiling. The chains helped Soubi support his own weight and allowed him to rest forward, slightly bent at the waist. All the dangling chains in this dungeon stopped just above Nagato's head, so they were easy to reach. There were dozens of them, providing an infinite range that could suit any of the positions Nagato's wicked and fickle imagination provided. No need to flail around from bench to wheel to padded wall... simply use the equipment with convenient rings and hang the sweetlings where the angles were the most delicious. 

In Nagato's gothic palace, there were many rooms in which men could be brought to their knees and made slaves to Nagato's desires, but this one was where Nagato preferred to play when his own aches limited his functionality. Today the arthritis in his hips and knees was a dull fire deep in the joints. Aggravating, most certainly, and a reminder that a treatment was due, but the disease wasn't altogether to the ill. The time it took for Nagato to navigate around his beautiful boy only added to Soubi's sense of anticipation. What did it matter if it took Nagato ten minutes to retrieve one of his favorite flexible canes and set himself into position? Nagato's discomfort was offset by the writhing of his boy, who tried yet again to fight the inevitability of the compromising position. The spreader bar strapped between Soubi's ankles clanked, and Soubi moaned with a piteous note that forced Nagato's hand to his own crotch for a gratuitous stroke along Nagato's hardened shaft. Nagato bit his own lip and sucked at the blood. He imagined himself stroking his pleasure incarnate, as though it were a creature that came to life when his cock rose. Wings, his personified lust would have, and too many teeth to its smile, and Nagato chuckled, thinking he felt it wriggle beneath his foreskin and purr under his ministrations. He stopped all too soon, but he had no interest in orgasm. The road to such endings was far more interesting than the destination, itself, which was common enough and familiar. Besides, no need to ruin his clothing, which was smart and crisp and pleasantly silky. He wore a deep blue suit patterned in black filigree. The jacket had but a single button, which was carved to resemble a griffin. The shirt beneath the jacket was black, snug, and simple cotton, though refined enough to feel like velvet. He'd forgone cravat or tie in favor of simplicity. The lines of the suit spoke of Nagato's taste, and the cut of the pants hid nothing of the cock beneath them. 

"Ah, my little one, such sounds are so precious." Nagato gently caressed Soubi's back, one finger lingering on the supple indentations flanking one of the lowest vertebrae. "But here and now, they earn you nothing but more agony to endure." 

Soubi arched into the touch, and, feeling the smile stretch his lips, Nagato nudged at the base of the plug that was pressed deep into Soubi's tender insides. The center of the plug could unscrew, and Nagato slowly began turning the removable portion to the left. "Already you bear the welts and contusions of my will, little one. And yet you ignite in me the inspiration to give you more." 

The center of the anal plug came loose, and Nagato pulled it out. He sighed a long, contented note when he saw the dark red shadow of Soubi's parted entrance. Delicately, he pushed a finger within and past the two-inch rim of the metal toy to rub the warm walls beyond the toy's reach. Soubi's breath caught. "Let me hear the moans of the insatiable, little one," Nagato directed, and instantly Soubi's pleading, eager grunts echoed in the room. 

"Very good, my Wayfarer, very good." Nagato sank deeper, knowing the leather of his gloves was foreign, rough, and invasive. Shifting, he eyed Soubi's full dick. It dripped onto the rug below in a steady stream. It was ringed by a complicated netting of knotwork, the cord thin and black. It tied around Soubi's base and balls, separating the latter, and wrapped up the shaft to tie off just under the flared head. 

Nagato licked his lips. "I wonder, little one, if mere pressure could make your need overflow?" Nagato pressed on Soubi's insides, turning his hand, and knew he'd nudged Soubi's prostate through the wall of Soubi's passage when Soubi called out and strained in the jacket, chains, and metal. Spittle joined the steady ooze of bodily fluids trailing to the floor.

"It has been days, has it not, since my infrequent mercy allowed you relief?" Nagato mused, more to himself than Soubi. "Days of torture with only the briefest periods of respite. Those moments when I must have you in my arms, for your agony is a priceless work of art too divine to resist touching." Nagato sighed, thrusting into Soubi with a steady rhythm. Possessiveness tugged at Nagato's core, and he groaned. Soubi called out broken syllables with every subtle shift of the toy and of Nagato's finger, and Nagato increased the pressure of his hand against Soubi's cheeks. He thrilled at his boy so completely cradled in his chaotic care. 

"Oh, yes, my sweet one, dance for me. Like you dance when impaled on my cock, caged and unable to come. Like you writhe for me as I blacken your skin to the sound of your screams." Nagato leaned closer, and a surge of pure devil-evil drove through him like a miniature orgasm. "Like you will dance for our guests when they arrive to do unto you... as I please... and as I... design."

Soubi sobbed, shaking, and he was so perfect, he was beyond compare. Nagato murmured affectionate phrases in his native tongue, finger-fuck-toying with his boy until he was sure Soubi was well beyond over sensitized. Soubi's insides throbbed around the end of his finger before Nagato withdrew it. "I shall leave the plug like this, little one," Nagato said conversationally, lining up again with his cane. "You are a wonder when gaping and yearning, your secrets so exposed and so solicitous."

With a sweeping caress, Nagato petted Soubi's thighs with the length of the cane. Soubi went silent as though Nagato had flicked a switch, and Nagato moaned at the obedience driven by fearful anticipation and the never-ending quest to please. "You shall endure two more of my finest, little one," Nagato warned. He positioned the cane below the last welt he'd made swell. Line after line of raised, angry, swollen wounds striped Soubi's ass and legs. They were evenly and economically spaced so not an inch of flesh was wasted. "Utter a sound heavier than a breath, and you will add to the toll I shall take from your body in any way I deem fit."

Soubi didn't so much as nod, and tension rippled through his body. Nagato clucked his tongue, waiting. Behind him, Nagato heard the door open, and a discreet presence entered the room. Nagato ignored it, focusing instead on the gradual give of Soubi's musculature. When Soubi's deep, trembling breath blew out strain, Nagato reared back his arm and struck Soubi with all the force he could muster without using a running gait. Nagato stared, enraptured, as Soubi pitched forward, all his weight transferring to the jacket's rings and the hanging chains. Soubi's knees buckled, his spine rolled, and he thrashed in his confines. When unable to make sound, the pain had to translate somewhere and somehow, and when bound as tightly as Soubi was, the twisting, spasmodic, reactionary release was more violent. Soubi jerked left, right, and forward, fighting and trying with all his might to escape the pain Nagato knew roared through him. It lasted for a full count of two minutes, and Nagato memorized every centimeter of Soubi all over again. 

When Soubi finally stilled, panting but not breaking the rules, Nagato reset. "The next will be no easier on you, my Gentle One." Nagato rubbed Soubi's back, brushing skin through the cross-hatch of straitjacket laces. "Take it in Your Grace's name, and take it in penitent silence." This time, Nagato reared but halted at the height of his strike. Soubi breathed frantically and damply around the gag, and Nagato's eyes rolled back into his skull. Music rose from the cracks and crevices of the furthest corners of Nagato's mind; the music he heard every time he dealt personal agony. He waited until the notes reached a crescendo, until Soubi's weak legs shook, and then Nagato finally struck, the impact of the cane a dull crack. Nagato heard a whimper, but it was not his perfect Wanderer, who held steadfast in the resolve of silent suffering. Turning to look over one shoulder, Nagato smiled at his nurse and manservant, Vaughn Alexander, who stood next to the door with head bowed and shoulders tense. 

"Mmm," Nagato hummed, limping around Soubi to cup Soubi's chin once again. Soubi stopped struggling, weight balanced on the balls of his feet. Though it sent darts of pain shooting from his lower back down his legs, Nagato bent slightly so he could speak in Soubi's ear. "Taken as only _my_ Wayfarer could." Nagato paused for Soubi's full-bodied sag of relief and acceptance. "You are my own, Gentle Soubi, a perfect offering on the altar of my countenance and my greed for all you were, all you are, and all you will become by the molding of my hand." Soubi held his breath, and Nagato kissed the shell of Soubi's ear. "Release."

Upon the command, Soubi screamed. An inarticulate, rising wail came from the very depths of Soubi's being, and tears sprang to Nagato's eyes. He did nothing to stifle Soubi, understanding that Soubi needed to scream as much as Nagato needed to hear the verbal acknowledgement of his effect on his precious boy. 

Nagato had been unsure of love and its sensations in the time before he started applying torture to the willing as opposed to the enemy of his Russian family. Nagato understood love not as an emotion, but as actions done to the mutual benefit of himself and the object of his affection. Nagato had discovered that when he held whip, flogger, tawse, cane, and paddle, he could love many and love them mightily. Sex had never been enough, even when the men or women had been in droves; even when they had been his to ravish before putting them to the knife. Taking and killing fed him, but they were short-lived solutions to assuage his baser needs. 

When he pushed himself into a carefully-chosen selection of bleeding, agonized, willfully long-suffering humanity, however, Nagato found he did not merely fuck bodies; he stole souls. 

It was not until the blood of the sacrifices had flowed rich around his not-so-metaphoric boots that Nagato understood that it was only when his victims returned to him with affection that they, in the making of their choice, also consumed him. In a way, the discovery was the one that set into motion the series of decisions that led him to closing down Haze. He had thought the answer to the love riddle had been in lavishing attention on many and any who sought him. In truth, it resided in the hearts of those few who had not only taken his swing and his cock, but had embraced him afterward, despite the brokenness of their bodies. Those rare gems had been precious and few and named, and his Gentle Soubi, his Wanderer, his Wayfarer, his sweetest little one... Soubi was the shining blue diamond among the white glitter of the more mundane.

"There, there, my little one." Nagato stroked Soubi's hair while the boy cried and heaved, and he glanced at Vaughn. Nagato frowned. Perhaps he always felt like the one currently in his claws was the most beautiful. Perhaps it was fortunate that he so easily fell prey to love, over and over, even with the same person. Perchance it was that Nagato loved everyone... in kind. For his Trusted Fool was his as much as Soubi, and the man who was, no doubt, biding time in the reception hall had also once owned all of Nagato's shriveled worm of a heart.

"I believe our guests have arrived?" Nagato made it a question, and Vaughn nodded. 

"With provisions?" Nagato asked. Vaughn hesitated this time, but nodded again.

"How grand." Nagato continued to pet and soothe Soubi, speaking in Russian to Vaughn: " _Fetch three recovery kits as precaution, along with towels, robes, and fucking tools. Bring them all here, and then lead our guests to this room."_

Vaughn bowed, keeping the silence Nagato required of him, but Nagato noted the speed with which Vaughn turned and fled. It had been some time since Nagato had taken that one in hand. Mayhap too long, and so it was that Nagato spied another way that Lady Fortune had presented Nagato with gifts of opportunity. He would manage Vaughn managing the company, and every ounce of the passionate misery would be homage to the iron goddess of chance.

Unhooking his thoughts from the metaphorical hide of his manservant, Nagato focused attention on his Soubi. "You will be displayed to our guests, my Gentle One. Let me guide you." Carefully, Nagato encouraged Soubi to shuffle and turn one-hundred-eighty degrees so that Soubi was facing the rest of the room. Most of the furniture had been cleared from the middle of the dungeon and set against the walls. Crosses, tables, and trunks... all pushed out of the way for the night's charade. There were no windows, here, but there were two doors: one leading to a bathroom and the other to the white, round chamber where Nagato let boys undress and guests wait. In the playroom, black chairs with low backs and maroon cushions had been arranged in a semi-circle, all facing where Soubi stood captive. Small hiccoughs of fear and shame began to spill around Soubi's gag, and he tried and failed to shrink away from Nagato's steadying hold.

Nagato grabbed the front of Soubi's collar, yanking and enjoying the yelp it inspired. "There is nowhere to run, my little one," Nagato said calmly. "Find courage in my voice and in bowing before me. I will speak of the night's designs before others lay so much as a breath upon the flesh I have claimed as mine. Serve me well, and you will find me most generous. Serve me as a foreign fool in the court where I reign, and you will find me a vindictive sadist, scorned."

Soubi leaned into Nagato with a soft sound that spoke of apology, and Nagato rewarded Soubi by stroking his cock. Soubi's groans were the melody that accompanied Vaughn's return. He rolled a cart covered in what Nagato asked for, along with goblets, wine, and food, which Vaughn arranged on a table. Vaughn left again, and Nagato listened to his anticipation's aria while he waited. 

In short order, Itachi Uchiha, Nagato's former lover and Beloved Martyr, and Itachi's subservient boys, Kimimaro and Haku, entered the room. Though all three men were lovely in his own individual right, Nagato's attention strayed and stuck to Itachi, observing Itachi take in the scene. Nagato saw the slight widening of chocolate-dark eyes, the parting of thin, pink lips, the arch of perfect, pointed eyebrows. Itachi's long, black hair was drawn back into a low tail. He wore a simple button-down shirt and slacks, both black, as was his customary choice, and shining black shoes. Around his neck he wore a heavy necklace, and the pendant caught the dim light: three stones set in a triangle, one green, one black, one red. Obviously symbolic of the Martyr and his partners, Nagato's heart softened and tears welled at seeing Itachi so in love. 

Still, though, Nagato recalled one of his favorite Martyred nights. So long ago, now, but Nagato wondered if and how well Itachi remembered when it was not Soubi in confines, but Itachi, himself. It had been in this very room that Itachi had hung by chains, leather, and rope. His balls had been tied by silken cord to a platform on the floor. His arms had been stretched ahead of him, chained to the padded wall. His body had been bent over a hard bench, neck in a single-hole metal stock, legs spread, nipples clamped, eyes blinded, and mouth gagged with an inflatable bit of rubber that had bulged Itachi's flushed cheeks. Nagato had sat not a foot away and watched an endless trail of visitors come into the room, each with the same offer before them. The men could do anything they wished to Itachi, so long as Itachi remained alive and conscious. Some fucked Itachi, brutally and without remorse. Some beat him. Some cut him, slapped him, or marked his body with seed. Some worked in pairs or groups, fucking mouth and ass and sucking his cock. Many returned through the line for second helpings. Itachi could get off, could beg or plead, if not gagged into grunts, but it would not end until Itachi wept. 

It had taken hours for the proud, furious, aching, but resilient Martyr to break. Nagato had cherished every second.

"Gentlemen," Nagato said, stroking Soubi by sliding the constricting webbing of rope along the swollen flanks of Soubi's cock flesh. The friction that provided must be excruciating. "Welcome to my home."

"Nagato," Itachi said in his low murmur of a voice, and he put a hand on the small of each of his boys' backs. "Our thanks for the invitation." 

Soubi whimpered, and Nagato released the boy's cock. He approached the trio while stripping off his gloves. Itachi's assessing gaze took in Soubi, the rig, Nagato's gait, and the other thousand details that made Itachi a beautifully attentive man, no matter what role Itachi so chose. 

"It is I who am in your debt." Nagato smiled and let his eyes wander over Itachi's tall, lean form. Itachi's chest rose and fell in a silent hitch. Still affected after all this time. Oh, but Nagato did enjoy this man. "And beholden to you is a position I find most... enticing. In return, I could do nothing less than offer amusements and refreshments to your fine boys for the favor they pay me by answering my summons and attending you this night." Nagato looked to Haku, first. The appellation Itachi used for petite Haku couldn't be more appropriate. Tonight the lovely boy wore a blood-red corset over a sheer black blouse, and the latter flowed over his narrow shoulders, long arms, and thin wrists. His pants were mere tights, his cock proudly caught in a cup so it bulged deliciously against the thin fabric, and the tights were tucked into boots with three-inch heels. Still, the delicate waif stood a head shorter than Nagato. The heart shaped face was framed by soft curls that spilled down Haku's back to his waist, his dark eyes were luminous in subtle shadow and liner, and his smile tilted his cupid bow mouth into a kissable pout. He curtsied and never lifted his gaze, and Nagato hummed in approval. 

"Lovely Haku," Nagato said, taking Haku's hand and kissing Haku's knuckles.

"Your Grace," Haku said, the image of demure. "I delight in being a humble guest in your fine home."

Nagato chuckled. "And I delight in watching you under my roof." He limped to Kimimaro. The piercings that dotted Kimimaro's lips, nose, ears, and other bits of flesh twinkled. Last Nagato had seen Kimimaro, his hair had been bleached white. Tonight it was a soft brown that brought out the green of his eyes and the golden hues of his complexion. He wore a sleeveless, royal blue leather shirt, supple pants that clung to powerful thighs, and heavy shoes. In one hand, he carried a case, and the other he put over his heart as he bowed. 

"Sweet Kimimaro, my Martyr's most flexible love, I trust you are at my service?"

"By your leave, Your Grace," Kimimaro replied. He breathed deeply and met Nagato's eyes. Itachi all put preened with pride, and Nagato swallowed a laugh that was not unkind. "Might I know more of your plan so as to serve you and yours more fully?" Kimimaro asked.

"In time." Nagato gestured to the table laden with finger food and drinks. Vaughn crept closer, camouflaged in his usual black scrubs. "I do not let the hungry starve when I have the power to feed them. Eat and drink as you will, with my blessing."

With a shining grin, Haku twirled and went to the table, accepting a glass of wine with a sweet utterance of thanks. Kimimaro went along, too, but accepted water and a bite of fine cheese. Itachi left the more basic offerings to his boys, choosing instead to stand near Nagato, their bodies brushing. 

"Have we ever met as equals in this room?" Itachi mused, the lines next to his eyes indicating a gentle jest. 

"Men such as us never meet any creature on level ground, my Martyr. It is not our way." Itachi smelled of cologne, soap, and memories. 

Itachi's expression sobered. "I have thought of you."

"And I have never forgotten an ounce of flesh given nor a second of our time shared." 

Itachi dropped Nagato's gaze, his breath shaky. Nagato deliberately swept the back of his hand across Itachi's groin. Itachi's eyes closed for a fleeting second, and he did not pull away. "Your boy seems most lost."

"I prefer him gone to my care," Nagato confirmed, following Itachi's glance at Soubi, who was shifting in a futile effort for comfort in his chains.

Itachi lightly laughed. "And how long has he been so gone, Your Excellency?"

Nagato shrugged one shoulder. "He has respite from his studies for better than a month."

"So weeks, then?" Itachi asked, obviously amused.

"It is likely."

"And no sanity in sight?" 

"Ah, but we cherish peace more the better when it is found in the absence of sanctuary rather than in the controlled confines of its walls, do we not?" Nagato gave Itachi a rare grin, and Itachi swallowed. Nagato leaned closer, nudging Itachi's regal jawline with his nose. "No need for him to come up from the depths when he swims so prettily down below. Surely you remember the inky night of those waters, my Martyr? For you still hold the prize of my admiration for suffering their chill the longest."

"I also bear the scars of their icy shards," Itachi whispered.

Nagato hummed and spoke with his lips against Itachi's cheek, fully aware that they had Kimimaro, Haku, and Vaughn's undivided attentions. Nagato closed his eyes and sighed. "I remember the pitch of your screams, Beloved. I still know by heart the dying echoes of your longing and the sickly hue and jagged shape of your inner demons released at last under the lash." Itachi was breathing faster, now, and Nagato's cock swelled impossibly fuller. "And your sweetness is still unparalleled, as is your drive and determination. You were an ode to the very nature of beauty, my Beloved, when you bled for me."

Itachi's shoulders rocked, and the effort he took to regain some semblance of composure was miraculous. Nagato observed it with calculating interest, and he stepped away from his former captive so as to fixate on his new one. He longed to have them both tied together, perhaps with the other little ones, too. Oh, what he could do with four bound men, tools, and time. Nagato sighed and adjusted himself with obvious care that drew all eyes to his groin. Most enjoyable, that brand of attention. His cock had ever proven itself worthwhile of such adulation. "Yes. It is good, you here again with me and mine." Nagato took a step toward Soubi and had to pause for the pain that tried to drive him to his own knees.

"Your cane, Naga," Itachi said, and he cupped Nagato's elbow. "Where--"

"Elsewhere." Nagato smiled ruefully at Itachi. "For I thought not to use one for such a function tonight."

"Then let me help you," Itachi said, ever the savior of the broken. 

"Gladly." Nagato allowed Itachi to take some of his weight, and Nagato sighed in relief when walking grew easier with assistance. Vaughn was there, too, suddenly appearing at Nagato's other elbow, though his manservant didn't touch Nagato without permission or true emergency. Itachi got Nagato to one of the seats facing Soubi and helped him to settle. "My thanks," Nagato said and kissed Itachi's cheek. Then he turned and barked, "Vaughn!" As Itachi withdrew, Vaughn bent so Nagato could have his say.

Nagato caught Vaughn by the scruff, fingers twisting the hair at Vaughn's nape. " _Your polite intrusion has done well to remind me of your existence, my Fool,_ " Nagato said in a gruff Russian growl. Vaughn began to pant. 

" _Do you think it escaped me, the knowledge that you must hate what lies before you? All the pretty boys and you. Disinterested as you are in cock, belittled by the homosexuality that haunts your wet dreams... in misery, you must be."_ Vaughn could not and did not answer, but he shook. 

Nagato laughed cruelly. " _I know what you will do, what you will tell no one you love. Lay in your bed next to the wife that's just had your ass and your balls and any piece of you she likes, save for your pathetic cock._ " Nagato knew the litany was working when a sound that was part anger and part hunger joined Vaughn's damp breathing. 

Ten years, and the old tricks were ever the most effective. " _And hard as aces you will not rest, and you will imagine these men with their stone pricks circled 'round you. And you will beg in your mind to be fucked raw and open, for their tongues and fingers and fists to split you 'til you bleed."_ Vaughn moaned and caught himself on the edge of Nagato's seat. " _The littlest one... pretty Haku... small hands, my Fool. How deep could he slide, hm? Tear your mind in half? And so sweetly, too."_ Nagato paused as though actually considering swearing another man's boy to such a service, though he would never slight Itachi in such a way. Vaughn, however, had been slave to Nagato's unpredictable ways once too often to put anything past him. Vaughn was, as such, a wise man, though his obsession with hating the piece of himself that loved getting fucked was a tiresome, old beast. It was a fortunate thing that Nagato and Moria, Vaughn's dominant wife and Nagato's personal physician, had worked out the troublesome details of whom would manage what long ago.  
__  
"A deal, then, since I need you near me in such unpleasant circumstances for you to behold. Take out your little cock, my Fool."  
  
Without question or pause, Vaughn pushed down his scrubs until a dark thatch of pubic hair, a soft cut cock, and heavy balls were revealed. He tucked the elastic behind his nuts and didn't touch himself. Pleased, Nagato purred before continuing, " _You will stand guard in my line of sight. And if you get hard by watching what goes on here, then later, when we are but two, I will take my whip to your ass until you bleed."_ Nagato tightened his grip, teeth grazing Vaughn's ear. " _And if you jerk off even one stroke, I will cane your pathetic little prick until you must piss through a tube._ "

Vaughn moaned, and there was a collective shuffle from Itachi and his two boys. Kimimaro and Haku may not know the specifics of what Nagato said, but the essence was quite clear. Itachi, fluent in Russian, smiled ever-so-slightly, no doubt remembering the games he and Nagato used to play with the dear Trusted Fool. Soubi, for his part, was alert enough to tilt his head, but made not a sound. 

All things righted in his world, Nagato released Vaughn. " _Your supposed hatred for dick should spare you. And if it does not..._ " Nagato shrugged and switched to English. "Then I will come for you where you sleep and ensure you rest no more." Vaughn rose, and already his dick was thickening. Nagato made a show of not looking, content to stare at his Soubi. Vaughn retreated with a dignity most men could not manage while their cocks wagged. Practice was a princely exercise. 

Nagato gestured to the others. "Come closer and take comfort," he ordered. "I require your attention and ask for your patience, as this body sees fit to weigh me down with restriction."

"So sorry for your plight, Your Grace," Haku said. He and Kimimaro waited until Itachi was seated next to Nagato, and then the two boys knelt at Itachi's feet. "What may we do to calm your affliction?" Haku asked sweetly.

Nagato enjoyed the boys with agile, conniving minds, but it was Kimimaro with whom he had business. "Go over and acquaint yourself with my little one, Kimimaro." Nagato studied Soubi carefully: his shoulders tensed, his calves flexed, and his head drooped. 

"Do as he bids, sweet boy," Itachi encouraged Kimimaro.

"Yes Master, Your Grace." Kimimaro stood up, his case still in one hand. "Soubi?" he said, approaching slowly. "It's Kimimaro, Itachi's boy. Can you hear me?"

Soubi nodded, and the sign of conscious life evidently eased whatever had been worrying Kimimaro about the situation. Such interesting creatures, these boys with whom the Martyr played for keeps. "Continue," Nagato said, curious.

Kimimaro hesitated, but he put down his case and fidgeted for only a second or two before picking up a white towel off a side table. He dabbed away the drool from around Soubi's mouth. "You look amazing, Soubi," Kimimaro said, and his honesty struck Nagato in the breast. Soubi weakly moaned, and Kimimaro put aside the towel to begin finger-combing the ends of Soubi's hair. 

Nagato got up, and he waved Itachi and Vaughn down when both men tensed to aid him. "I wish to give my Gentle Wayfarer a gift, Kimimaro. You will help me."

"As I can and so my Master permits, I will do, Your Grace," Kimimaro answered.

"Mm," Nagato grunted. He reached just above his head and hung on to one of the chains, steadying his balance. He placed the other hand on Soubi's ass. "Any token of my esteem would and will be wrought in blood." Kimimaro seemed to take a moment to understand that turn of phrase, but Soubi translated the intent immediately. He began to gasp and curl in on himself, no doubt enjoying that there was absolutely nowhere to which he could flee.

"Yes, Your Grace?" Kimimaro prompted.

"You have skill with the needles, yes?" Nagato asked, lovingly petting Soubi's bruises.

"I do."

"And with the jewelry with which you can adorn fresh holes?"

"Yes, Your Grace." Kimimaro was flushed and glancing at Itachi from the corners of his lowered eyes. Itachi said nothing from where he perched, holding Haku and playing with Haku's curls. 

"Good. Then tell me: as my boy so swings, what could you puncture?" Soubi whimpered, and Nagato fingered a welt so that the cadence of the sound quickened.

"Ah... well..." Kimimaro shook himself. "Ears are possible with him like this. Nose. I'd... I'd want to..." Kimimaro blew a breath, and Nagato silently admired the professionalism in Kimimaro's tone when next he spoke. "I'd remove the gag if you wanted anything done to his lips. I have the appropriate clamp to do his tongue with me. I'd hesitate to do any other internal mouth work, though."

"Explain this mouth work of which you speak to me," Nagato commanded. Soubi was squirming and twisting. Nagato allowed it for the moment.

"Like this." Kimimaro pushed back his upper lip, revealing a tiny bar through the gum above his front two teeth. "It bleeds, you see," Kimimaro explained. "And the chance for rejection is--"

"And what of tongue splitting?" Nagato interjected, and Soubi went stock still with a squeak. Nagato smiled at Kimimaro, who looked confused. Nagato winked at Itachi's sweet boy. "I have heard of this dissection of the most sensitive of muscles. Is it possible?"

Soubi began squawking sounds to the negative in nature, and Nagato swatted Soubi firmly on the ass, effectively cutting off the protests and turning them into mournful whimpers.

Kimimaro glanced not at Itachi, but at Haku, to Nagato's amusement. Haku widened big eyes at Kimimaro, rolled them, and made a circle gesture with one finger. Evidently, this communicated a point to Kimimaro, who had a twinkle in his eye when he faced Nagato again. "Oh it is quite possible, Your Grace. The tongue is divided away from the major blood vessels, and both sections retain motion."

"Fascinating," Nagato mused. "Is it done with a blade? For here we have many, many such implements."

"It can be, yes, but I prefer to use a type of laser."

"You'd use a beam of light for this?" Nagato interjected.

"Yes," Kimimaro answered. "It makes for a faster, cleaner cut and cauterizes the vessels at the same time. Usually the split has a more pointed look to it, too, which I like. However..." Kimimaro licked his lips. "It's usually better to have an established tongue piercing marking the rear of the cut, and I wouldn't be comfortable doing what amounts to a surgical procedure without more of my own equipment, Your Grace."

"Pity. Understandable, but alas... a pity. I enjoy the smell of rended flesh." Nagato slid his fingers over the end of the plug in Soubi's ass and caressed Soubi's taint. "And his sex organs. Tell me of what you could do to these?"

"May I?" Kimimaro asked, crouching. He opened his case, laid it flat in two halves, and removed a pair of latex gloves. 

"As you must," Nagato allowed.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Kimimaro began examining Soubi's soft cock. Soubi didn't struggle, but he began shaking hard enough that his bindings all rattled. He lifted himself onto the balls of his feet as though to retreat from the impersonal touch, and the muscles in his legs quaked. Kimimaro didn't appear to pay the reaction any attention. With a hurried glance up at Nagato, Kimimaro deftly removed the rope around Soubi's shaft. Nagato said nothing to stop Kimimaro; with Soubi softening, the web was hanging uselessly, and Kimimaro left the ties separating Soubi's balls. 

"He has lovely form," Kimimaro said. "A Prince Albert, a ladder, rings..." Kimimaro pulled the skin taut at the head, earning a jerk from Soubi. Kimimaro squeezed and prodded. "Bars through the head, vertical or horizontal would work. I could do an offset cross, like I have."

"And the recovery times? What of those?" Nagato asked, and behind him, Itachi chuckled. Nagato didn't spare his Martyr a glance, but he knew full well that Itachi laughed upon recalling Nagato's personal experience with genital piercings. Soubi knew not of such things. Nagato's cock metal was long gone; too much of a bother.

"Weeks," Kimimaro said somberly. "He'd need to avoid erections, change bandages, and--"

"Out of the question," Nagato used his tone like he'd use a whip, and both Kimimaro and Soubi flinched. "I have plans that involve arousal to the point of faint. What else?" 

At the mention of said plans, Soubi began growing hard again. Kimimaro stared distractedly at Soubi's cock. "Ah, I can do dermals almost anywhere. Those are like these..." Kimimaro pointed to the gems between his eyebrows. 

"What of this?" Nagato let go of the overhead chain and darted that hand to finger the cross of metal that speared Kimimaro's nipple which Nagato could see beneath Kimimaro's shirt. He gripped and tugged at them, and Kimimaro's lips mashed together to hold in sound. "Sensitive, are they not?" Nagato asked.

"They are," Kimimaro confirmed what Nagato already could see. He continued to toy with the boy, glancing down at a blossoming erection growing in the confines of Kimimaro's pants. "I'd recommend a single bar to start, if you want to go with nipple piercings, and obviously we'd... we'd have to change the way he's... he's bound." 

"Obviously," Nagato repeated, distracted and transfixed by the rising blush in Kimimaro's cheeks and the way Soubi rubbed against Nagato's hand between his legs. Nagato let go of Kimimaro and simultaneously grabbed Soubi's chin and the base of Soubi's nuts. "I see your quest for pleasure has outstripped your fear of impending pain, little one." Soubi stopped breathing. "Let us see what we can do with you in this heightened state of bravery. Vaughn!" 

Kimimaro moved his case and self out of the way, and Vaughn stopped on the far side of Soubi, hands behind his back. His cock was still soft, but that was no matter. Nagato was confident that he'd get to make good on his promise of cane and catheter. "Help him stand. I will remove the jacket, and we will restrain him against the wall. Arms and legs wide." 

At speed, Vaughn wrapped his arms around Soubi, and Nagato began undoing the stays. There was no need to unhook the jacket from the ceiling when untying Soubi from the jacket would suffice to free him. "Kimimaro? Spreader."

Bending to the task, Kimimaro removed the spreader from between Soubi's ankles, leaving the cuffs in place. Soubi sagged in Vaughn's arms when the jacket gave way, and Nagato yanked to remove the fabric from between their bodies. Vaughn helped Soubi over to the padded wall, propping Soubi against it.

Haku suddenly appeared, crouched by Soubi's feet. "May I, Your Grace?"

"Wide," Nagato dictated. 

The single word permission enough, Haku moved Soubi's leg over and attached the ankle cuff to a d-ring at the base of the padded wall. Kimimaro did the same for the other leg, judging the tipping point of Soubi's balance with the aptitude that came with experience. Vaughn pushed one of Soubi's arms above Soubi's head, and he fastened one of the thin wrist cuffs Soubi constantly wore these days to another d-ring. Haku rose and did the other side. 

In a breathless few moments, Soubi was bound to the wall, arms and legs splayed and cock jutting proudly. Nagato limped closer, caressing Soubi's flank and considering the setup. "Haku?"

"Yes, Your Excellency?" Haku chirped.

"Rate your proficiency with knots."

"Most adept, Your Grace."

Nagato flashed Itachi a smile at his boy's eagerness. "A shame it would be, then, to waste such talents." Nagato squeezed Soubi's balls until the boy whined. "Affix these to a ring, pretty boy. Pull taut and true, for my Gentle One will squirm if given an inch of slight."

"I am honored, Your Grace." Haku took up the ends of the undone cock harness. He steadily applied pressure until Soubi tried to bend knees to relieve the panic and ache inspired by such pressure on tender organs. Soubi couldn't go anywhere, his arms strapped securely and keeping him in place, but Haku used the reaction to judge where to tie the strings to maximize discomfort without risk of injury. The boy was, in all ways, indeed quite lovely. 

While Haku looped thin rope through another d-ring, Soubi whimpered with every breath, and his head lazily tossed back and forth against the leather beneath it. Nagato crooned in Soubi's ear, petting Soubi's sweat-slick skin. He glanced at Itachi, gestured with his chin at Haku, and Itachi, after a second's consideration, nodded in approval. When Haku finished with the rope, Nagato touched the top of Haku's head, entranced by the silkiness of Haku's hair. He urged Haku's chin upward and forced the boy to look at Soubi's cock. Haku licked his lips and stared at Soubi with shining eyes. Nagato chuckled, encircled Soubi's dick without touching it, and made a time-honored jack-off motion. Haku bowed his head, settling in a crouch, and he ran both hands up and down Soubi's legs.

"Kimimaro?" Nagato asked, returning his soothing palm to Soubi's side. 

"Yes, Your Excellency." Kimimaro snapped on a fresh pair of latex gloves, removed a sterile swab, and tore into the packet. Vaughn got out of the way, Itachi remained in the chair as the silent observer, and Nagato pressed his mouth to Soubi's ear, while Kimimaro began preparing Soubi's nipple for the needle.

  
_...to be continued..._  
~*~


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagato invites his former Beloved Martyr, Itachi, and Itachi's two boys, Kimimaro and Haku, over to play with he and his Gentle Soubi.

"Be still, my Wanderer, for but an instant," Nagato said, sliding his touch from flank, over high collar, and to Soubi's jaw. He kept his grip firm but careful, not intending to hurt but to steady. "Think of winter in a field, little one. Think of the sun lost behind clouds. You are alone, lying naked among the dead grass. When the wind blows..." Nagato blew softly against Soubi's cheek, and the boy gradually relaxed in the image made for him by his Master. "The grass, it caresses you." Nagato didn't have to instruct Haku; Itachi's lovely boy stroked Soubi's legs, pelvis, waist, and down again. "It comforts you, as does your back pressed to the chilled ground. You have no need of your eyes, for you know of the sky. It is steady, it is gray, it is not your concern. You have no need of your tongue, for the ways of a mortal voice is not the language this world knows." 

Kimimaro showed Nagato three metal bars, and Nagato selected the one with a purple sheen. Kimimaro began prepping the needle and the jewelry. That task completed, Kimimaro withdrew a clamp from his kit.

"This world speaks in pleasure..." Nagato nodded to Haku, who wrapped a loose fist around Soubi's cock, stroking slowly. Soubi gasped through his nose and arched in a beautiful attempt to gain more of Haku's care. 

"This world speaks in pain..." Nagato nodded to Kimimaro, who had Soubi's nipple clamped and the needle primed in a blink. Soubi panted around the gag. Nagato wiped Soubi's chin, put more pressure on Soubi's jaw, and took the briefest of seconds to savor his own heightened arousal. 

"And with every breath..." Nagato spoke, and Soubi sucked a sharp, deep inhale. "This world teaches unto you what it has known since time began." Soubi whimpered, exhaled, and Nagato's cutting look to Kimimaro was all it took for Kimimaro to stab Soubi's flesh and press the needle through. 

Soubi screamed, but Nagato's grip, Haku's pressure, the rope, and the chains held him motionless in the wake of the pain. Kimimaro never faltered. He finished the task, filling the hole with the jewelry and wiping away the trickle of blood with a pad. Soubi's screech trailed off, fracturing into broken whines that ratcheted faster and higher when Haku didn't stop jerking off Soubi. 

"The lesson is done," Nagato said, and he repeated himself until Soubi tilted toward Nagato, indicating that perhaps Nagato's sweetling had heard him. 

"Haku, no more," Nagato ordered, and Haku slowed to a stop. He backed away and bowed, forehead briefly touching the floor. When he rose, he crawled into Itachi's welcoming arms. 

Kimimaro cleaned Soubi up with one last swipe and stepped away, kneeling and cleaning his bloodied tools. Nagato shushed the shivering, bound boy pinned to the wall by Nagato's will and leather irons.

"Do you wish for me to do the other side, Your Grace?" Kimimaro asked. His voice was low and raspy, and though his gaze was direct, his pupils were wide.

"No." Nagato stroked the feverish strip of skin between Soubi's blindfold and the bit gag. Soubi was pink all over like the most delicate wild rose. "I wish to drown my little one in pleasure." Soubi's chin tipped, as though he could see Nagato through the blind. Nagato imagined water-filled blue eyes and rubbed Soubi's arm. 

"Thank you, Your Grace." Kimimaro closed the lid on his case and stood, adjusting himself so his erection pointed upward instead of straight out.

"My Martyr?" Nagato asked, musing.

"Yes?" Itachi replied.

Nagato hummed, eying Kimimaro until the boy squirmed, frozen beneath Nagato's inspection. "Perhaps you wish to stay and indulge yourself in a deeper drink of sweat and flesh?" Nagato swung his gaze to Itachi. "The whines of supplicating boys are so much more filling than anything mortals might bottle."

"Ah, but it is true," Itachi agreed. Kimimaro gave up standing and crawled to Itachi, clinging to one of Itachi's knees while Haku clung to the other. "What say you, my sweet and my lovely?" Itachi asked the men trying to huddle in his lap. 

"He has such beautiful cane marks, My Lord," Haku answered, cheek on Itachi's thigh and big, dark eyes on Soubi and the padded wall. 

"Mm, and you love the cane," Itachi murmured.

"Oh yes, My Lord. And it has been too long since I've heard it sing upon your command."

Nagato chuckled. "A flattering little blackbird."

"He is." Itachi petted Haku's hair. "And you, my sweet boy?"

Kimimaro's thick swallow was audible from where Nagato stood teasingly stroking Soubi's side. "I... I wish to hurt, here and now, Master, if you'd will it so. I long... I want..." Another swallow and a whisper: "I wish to be lost like _he_ is lost, but to your service."

"Poetry, my sweet," Itachi praised, bending to kiss Kimimaro. He smiled, petted Kimimaro's cheek, and looked to Nagato. "The game, then. What say you?"

Nagato didn't need to consider what had been unfurling in his mind since Itachi and the Martyr's beauties entered the dungeon. "Pain in Pleasure's Wake?" Nagato suggested. 

Itachi pursed his lips. "Could your Wayfarer stand it?"

Nagato gave Itachi the slow, deliberate smile with teeth and a swipe of moist tongue to wet his lips. Itachi's shoulders rocked in a shiver, but Itachi held Nagato's stare. "Oh yes. You know of my way with bodies and souls." Nagato wrapped a mean, snug fist around Soubi's dick. Soubi stiffened and stopped breathing with a gasp. "The mysteries of my little one have been revealed unto me over weeks of inventive, intensive study. He will last, though your lash, my Martyr, must strike swift."

"I see." Itachi mulled it over with a soft sigh. He hugged Kimimaro and Haku. "If my loves want pain, then pain they shall have, first and foremost."

"Good." Nagato nodded. "And afterward, I would love to remember how you fuck, my Beloved."

Haku moaned, and Itachi rose. He swept a lingering glance over Nagato's body, from shoes to hair. "I am sure you would."

Nagato's laughter scratched his throat, so ill-used was the surprised mirth, but oh, it was wonderful, Itachi's subtle sass. Itachi's expression was momentarily playful, but then he bent and his mouth found Kimimaro's and then Haku's. 

"Strip and go to the wall. Face it. Wait for me." Itachi's orders were delivered in a low drone and met by eager compliance. Soon Itachi's boys were without everyday armor. Both men were hard and hardening, and they stood with their noses to the padded wall and their arms crossed behind their backs. 

"My little one, it would please me that you witness this sight." Nagato began to undo Soubi's blind, and Soubi's head rolled limply forward. Nagato dropped the head harness to the floor, and the enraptured, blurry pale eyes of his little one brought unshed tears to Nagato's own. "Without aid, I know what you see is muddy, but I trust you will comprehend the slaps and the striving dicks of your comrades." 

Soubi gave a tiny little grunt, turning his head and blinking to clear his vision. Meanwhile, Itachi went to a chest where Nagato stored cuffs and chains. Itachi returned to Kimimaro and Haku with provisions and, one by one, cuffed his boys' wrists. 

"Arms over your heads," Itachi ordered, and so did his boys obey. Kimimaro and Haku both breathed in quick, shallow pants, and their want was rich like fine perfume. Itachi clasped Kimimaro and Haku's hands to d-rings high on the wall so they stood on their toes, feet spread for balance. 

"Beautiful," Nagato and Itachi sighed together, and Itachi shot Nagato a small smile. Nagato shifted, and a pain dug deeply into his hip and sliced down along the outside of his leg. 

"Vaughn," Nagato called, and without further explanation, Vaughn dragged a chair behind Nagato, and Nagato collapsed into it. Nagato took deep breaths until the spasm subsided, and he hissed to Vaughn, " _Take off your pants, Fool."_

Dutifully, Vaughn took off his pants, exposing dusky skin, a furry ass, and bobbing cock. Such pleasing things, those. Every man in the room watched and waited, and Nagato waved a hand. "Unimportant," he said, clasping Soubi's ass in a distracting squeeze. "Here I have better access..." Nagato gripped Soubi's tied balls at their base, tracing the hairless sac with his thumb. "To that which I hold most dear. Best you explain the game, Martyr. I wish to hear your voice shape the rules."

Itachi inclined his head. "Very well." He stepped forward and touched Kimimaro and Haku directly above the clefts of their asses. "The game is simple. His Grace will pleasure his boy. I will entice my men with strikes of the cane. It will continue for so long as Soubi can withstand orgasm. When he gets off, your suffering will end." Itachi rubbed his cheek against Kimimaro's bare shoulder, and he kissed Haku's. "And suffer... You both will, my loves."

"Yes, please, Master," Kimimaro said on a sigh tinged with a groan.

"As quick and as much as you see fit, My Lord, please do." Haku was a stunning creature when hanging in the balance of anticipation. 

Itachi kissed both of his boys' necks, pivoted, and strode to another wall. From a series of display racks, Itachi chose an oak cane with an inlay of ash shaped into narrow vines. Once upon a time, it had been Itachi's favorite cane when he longed to be painted into a black and blue portrait with rippling red horizon lines.

Nagato rested his head against Soubi's flat belly, tracing patterns on Soubi's shaky thigh. Itachi's walk back to the boys was slower, and Nagato held his wicked thrill in check. Kimimaro and Haku practically vibrated with each footfall, though neither boy lifted his eyes to seek out their Lord and Master. Pride swelled within Nagato's breast, and truly, there was something to the concept of finding pleasure in the evidence of a pupil's well-learned lesson. 

"Very good, lovely boy," Itachi said when Haku's ass inched backward, seeking what most would shun. "Your legs must be wider, sweet boy," Itachi intoned, kindly, and Kimimaro did as asked, groaning when Itachi used the cane to nudge his hips backward, mimicking Haku's stance. "Such a display." Itachi sighed. "The treasures life bestows upon us are beyond compare."

"Yes," Nagato agreed, simply. He let the silence hang, let the men's breathing escalate, the tension mount, and the erections wane. His patience for such delays was endless, particularly with so many bodies in the balance. The pause was so pregnant it began to labor, and Vaughn crept closer, checking, Nagato knew, to make sure Nagato was sound of body. Nagato paid his Fool no attention, for he was enraptured by Itachi's ever-present trust. Itachi showed no sign of stress or anxiety, standing true with cane at the ready. His chest's rise and fall was easy, his shoulders were loose, and Nagato could have let the delay carry on all day, but his want to hear Soubi groan, Kimimaro beg, and Haku moan was more righteous than his urge to watch his one-time Martyr. Itachi had earned and had kept his title well.

With a suddenness that startled his manservant and made his little one jump, Nagato grasped Soubi's cock in a long stroke and barked, "Now."

Chaos erupted, and Nagato's heart soared and blood boiled. His first few fistfuls of Soubi were vicious, meant to edge, and pearls of satisfaction oozed from Soubi's slit. Soubi's hoarse cries were muffled music to Nagato's ears, and Itachi was sadistic inspiration. Itachi's arm fell in a steady, cutting blur, hitting his boys on the ass and thighs. At first, it was Kimimaro then Haku in turn, but as the seconds ticked, Itachi's order became deliberately random. Itachi's force was not in full, as he chose to work up and down his canvas and land blows over blows. Lines swelled, pale skin burst into shocks of red, and Nagato slowed his fists' ambitions so as to keep Soubi's orgasm beyond reach.

"Christ, Master, _God!_ " Kimimaro called out, but Haku was stubbornly quiet, grunting with the impacts. 

Itachi did not take such recalcitrance for long. He snatched a handful of curling black hair, yanked back Haku's head, and focused a flurry of swats across both of Haku's ass cheeks. "Beg, my lovely," Itachi bellowed, and Haku's wail screeched out of his lungs as though he'd been punched in the diaphragm. 

"Yes." Itachi's praise flowed forth in _Beautifuls_ , and in titles, and in calls for _Louder_ and for _More._

Above Nagato, Soubi tried to twist and thrust into sensation, but his motion was limited by the rope around his nuts and by Nagato's incessant attentions. Nagato grasped the chair's arm, dragged it around to Soubi's front, and drew closer. Soubi couldn't seem to figure out where to look, at the crying harmony to his left or at his Master between his legs. His chin and chest were wet with saliva, and his cockhead was maroon with pent need. Nagato used pre-cum to slick his fingers, wringing Soubi's length like he would a sopping towel. Soubi's head tossed and thumped against the wall, and he tried to climb up it when Nagato plunged a finger into Soubi's toy-hollowed ass. 

"Master, _please!_ " Kimimaro begged and tried in vain to escape Itachi's strikes. Itachi was going easier, now, gentler, as the cane took its purple toll. 

" _Aaahn_ -oh- _fuck_ -yeah... Ita--Lord..." Haku had devolved into whimpered mumblings, but he, too, thrashed and struggled.

Nagato teased Soubi's ass and frenulum, allowing the painful circus to continue until Itachi was visibly hard and sweating with exertion. Just within Nagato's peripheral vision, Vaughn gave in and started hastily jerking off, and delirious, self-righteous ownership shoved Nagato into the next phase of their game.

Nagato sucked Soubi's dick into his mouth and swallowed Soubi to the root. His boy was sweet on the tongue and rich in the throat. Itachi gasped, Kimimaro sobbed, and Haku yelled, but Soubi was utterly silent as he thrust and succumbed, his length throbbing against the roof of Nagato's mouth and his groin slapping against Nagato's lips. Nagato dug fingers into Soubi's leg, holding Soubi at the deepest point. Soubi finally uttered a helpless trill, and Nagato drew upward on Soubi's dick. He licked and sucked sharply at the head out of pure cruelty, and was rewarded with a broken sob and one more gush of Soubi's cum. Nagato drank it with vocal relish, continuing to milk and coax tremors out of his boy.

It wasn't until Nagato let Soubi's softening cock slip from between his lips that he registered Vaughn slumped in front of one of the chairs and Itachi kneeling between the tumbled-down twins, Kimimaro and Haku. So lost had Nagato been in Soubi's release that he had missed Kimimaro and Haku's unchaining. The two marked boys sat with their Master, who petted and soothed them. Itachi's eyes were at half mast, and he stared at Soubi's spent cock with unchecked hunger. When his eyes ticked to meet Nagato's, Itachi flushed, the red creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks. 

Nagato smiled.

Beckoning to Vaughn, Nagato painfully got out of the chair. Vaughn crouched to undo rope and cuffs, and Nagato undid the bit gag. "Yes, little one... oh, that feels better." Nagato dropped the gag and massaged Soubi's sore jaw. Soubi's eyes wouldn't stay open, and Vaughn had to catch the boy when the wrist cuffs came unclasped from the wall. 

"Set him here." Nagato returned to his seated position, and his bones creaked in pained relief. Nagato put the aches away, high up on a shelf. Eventually they would pile too high and topple down upon Nagato's head, but that was later. 

For now, Vaughn lowered Soubi to the floor, and Soubi's upper half sprawled across Nagato's lap. "Pillow," Nagato barked, and Vaughn staggered in haste to the supply cart to return a moment later with something soft to put under Soubi's knees. 

"That rug," Nagato dictated, pointing to a rolled carpet in the corner. "Lay it out just here."

Vaughn fetched the thick rug and spread it out in front of them, so the edge touched the tips of Nagato's shoes. When finished, Vaughn returned to his post next to the wall. Nagato didn't fail to note a spent organ and damp thighs. Vaguely he contemplated what he would do to Vaughn if the servant orgasmed twice this night, but there would be ample time to conjure agonies for the Trusted Fool. A task most erotic it would be.

"This way, my loves, this way..." Itachi said, and the three men piled onto the carpet. Kimimaro lay face-down, still gasping and covered in lash marks, and, with a whispered command from Itachi, Haku took up position between Kimimaro's knees. 

"Lift yourself to him," Itachi said, and Kimimaro chewed on his lip stud. His spine bent in abjectly fascinating ways, and Kimimaro curled in on himself. He drew his legs up and under him, though with his knees kept wide, and he bowed his back so his asshole pointed north, his balls hung south, his cock curved toward his belly, and his chest and cheek rested on the carpet. 

"Lovely boy..." Itachi said in permission. 

"Yes, My Lord." Haku smacked Kimimaro's welts with an open palm.

" _Nngh-God, yes!_ " Kimimaro cried, and Haku giggled, striking until Kimimaro's words devolved into meaningless grunts. He bent to Kimimaro's ass, licking the inviting entrance with unbridled enthusiasm.

" _Mmph!_ " Kimimaro whimpered, burying his mouth into the nap of the rug. "Yes... God... _ungh_... yes..."

"Silence, sweet boy," Itachi ordered, mildly. Kimimaro made two fists but complied, not even breathing, else the sweet boy disobey, and Haku redoubled his efforts.

"Spread him and spit into his asshole, lovely boy," Itachi said, and he got up to pace around the boys on display so he could stand near Nagato.

"Yes, My Lord." Haku wrenched Kimimaro's cheeks even further apart, nails deliberately digging, and he spat into Kimimaro, making the sweet boy jump. 

"Coat him well," Itachi droned.

Haku worked up saliva and pursed his lips, letting the clear liquid run in a thin line into Kimimaro's hole. "May I finger fuck him, My Lord?" Haku asked on a heated breath that blew on Kimimaro's shining, flexing ring.

"As ever, my lovely boy read my mind." Itachi chuckled. "Fuck him, strike him, claw him... clamp his nuts and draw them down until we both know he wishes to scream... but do not stroke him, lovely boy. Let His Grace see what our sweet boy can take without crying for our mercy."

The performance was delightful, as ever the tango of two submissive, obedient men was, but Nagato's attention was upon his former Martyr. Despite Itachi's sure-spoken words and deft mastery, Itachi chose to kneel in front of Nagato, facing away to watch the boys roll and play and obey. Itachi sat on his heels, spine rigid and hands fisted on his thighs. Nagato had seen Itachi presented as thus a thousand times, and Nagato soundly did not care if it was intentional, accidental, or mere habit. Such a choice chance could only be claimed.

Nagato's palm smacked the chair arm. He crept forward, and he drew Soubi around until the little one was buried face-first in Nagato's groin. Soubi's arms looped around Nagato's middle, and Nagato's Gentle One knew better than to act without permission. He stayed precisely where Nagato put him, and Nagato placed a hand on Itachi's shapely shoulder. Itachi leaned backward, completely and beautifully trusting, and wedged himself between the outside of Nagato's leg and the side of the chair. Nagato brushed a kiss to Itachi's hair, and the hand he had on Itachi's shoulder crept across Itachi's chest, holding Itachi.

"Your treasures gleam with the honed edges of sapient lessons well-learned," Nagato said to Itachi. Before them, Haku was wringing Kimimaro's balls, tongue and two fingers spearing Kimimaro with rough efficiency. Kimimaro was pink going red with efforts to hold in his responses. 

"Thank you," Itachi said simply, and when no titles or epithets followed, Nagato slowly lifted his hand to Itachi's chin. Nagato dug the knuckle of his thumb into the soft point behind Itachi's lower jaw, and he pressed until Itachi's head tilted upward, and Itachi's eyelashes fluttered. Beneath his pants, Itachi was erect, and oh, but Nagato longed to see that proud, thick cock once again. He longed to stroke it, taste it, cut it, cane it... covet it. But he'd settle for seeing it straining with need.

"What tricks will you have them perform for me next, my Martyr?" Nagato said in Itachi's ear. Nagato did not kiss or lick the shell, but he kept his mouth pressed to the coiling shapes. With his free hand, he twisted a grip in Soubi's hair and pressed the Gentle Soul nearer to Nagato's trapped dick. Soubi softly moaned and hugged Nagato tighter.

"Swap," Itachi said, still steady, by all the gods of old, and while the boys on the rug traded places, Nagato wallowed in ferocious pride.

"Lovely boy?" Itachi asked, pausing to swallow.

"Yes... My... My Lord?" Haku rocked backward into Kimimaro's mouth.

"Tell us at length how it feels. Sweet boy? Keep your quiet."

" _Nnnnoh_... his mouth is warm and wet against and inside me, My Lord," Haku said in a tremulous tone. His eyes were closed, arms flung toward Kimimaro so his hands could hang on to Kimimaro's knees. His hair spilled in a wide, ebony circle, like rippling black blood, and Itachi's breathing was beginning to lose its rhythmic sync.

"He's got my ass spread so far, it feels like I'll split in two." Haku breathed. "Like I'll tear, break... Like I'll love it when I do." Kimimaro spat, and Haku gasped. " _Oh_... I can feel his spit spilling out of me, into me, slicking me... It starts off warm... but it's cool so soon... Makes me feel so dirty, My Lord. N- _needy_!" Haku's voice rose with the slide of a finger within him. "Oooh... full, but not full enough. Kimi? _Mmmph_... Kimi?" As Kimimaro could not answer, he bit Haku's cheek, instead. 

"Oooh yes..." Haku smiled. "More, Kimi... I want to burn by your hand for our Master and His Grace."

With one finger still inside Haku, Kimimaro began to spank Haku over the cane welts, earning gasps, cries, and, all too quickly, real calls of tortured bliss. Haku hissed encouragement, and Nagato laughed darkly in Itachi's ear.

"They play one another so well," Nagato said. He decided to forgo his hold on Itachi's chin in favor of undoing Itachi's shirt buttons. "You did that... You uncaged them, and thus showed them how to unlock your greed. But tell me, my Beloved Martyr..." Nagato dropped his voice to a whisper, and his fingers pushed aside fabric and found and grasped Itachi's nipple. "Do you wish it was you?" Itachi's brow furrowed, and Nagato pinched Itachi's flesh. "On that rug, spread and presented to pleasure?" Another pinch. "Naked and willing..." A sharp tug. "Submitting unto someone to whom you would... _do anything_... to please?"

Itachi's mouth parted in a sound that escaped with the barest of harsher breaths. Itachi arched into Nagato's touch, presenting more for Nagato to do with as he pleased. 

"Oh," Nagato intoned, drawing out the breathy note. "I think... my Martyr... that you _do."_

" _Please!_ " Haku wailed. "Stings... everywhere... inside... need you insi- _oooohfuckyes._ " Kimimaro was tongue-deep in Haku, hands sliding everywhere they could on Haku's body. "Hot... oh so... Fuuuck..." Haku croaked, and Itachi's soft groan was likely only audible to Nagato. 

"I want your cock, My Lord," Haku said in a lovely rush. "I want... oh I want to fuck. To be fucked. Please... please..." Haku impaled himself on Kimimaro in time to his pleas for more, and Kimimaro forced Haku to hold still by getting a fierce grasp on Haku's ballsac. Itachi shuddered.

" _Aaahn!_ " Haku yelled. He punched the carpet and his teeth found and pulled on a wrinkled bit of it. "More!" he managed to say around his mouthful. "Aaah-ha... _more!_ "

"Take control of your boys, and then rise higher on your knees, my Martyr," Nagato instructed.

Itachi licked his lips, and Nagato was entranced by Itachi regaining focus. "Enough," Itachi growled, and Kimimaro and Haku froze in place like a pornographic oil painting. "Do you still keep spare toys in that chest, Your Grace?" Itachi asked.

"I do," Nagato said, very pleased by Itachi's question and faculty to ask it. "And the cart bears implements meant for nicely lubricated insertion."

A quake racked Itachi's form, and Nagato splayed his fingers on Itachi's chest to hold Itachi steady. "Haku, go to that trunk," Itachi said. "The black oak one with the gold edges -- and fetch two plugs and two cock rings. Get what else you need off the cart. _Go._ "

Haku crawled to the specified storage bin, threw open the lid, and dug for the items needed. While Haku was gone, Kimimaro fell to his side. He rolled onto his back, knees bent, and he hung on to the rug, thrusting a wagging, pierced cock uselessly into the air. 

"Such bareness does have need of decoration," Nagato mused. "Aesthetic and purposeful, my Martyr. Well done."

Itachi's jaw flexed as he gritted his teeth. Haku finished fetching the lube, condoms, and towels off the cart, and he landed on the rug next to Kimimaro, dropping the assorted items into a pile. "Ring and plug one another," Itachi ordered. "Haku, no commentary but the natural is required. Silence still, my sweet boy. And when both your tasks are done, kneel."

"Yes, My Lord," Haku said with a sharp nod that sent his balance reeling. Kimimaro helped Haku recover it, and tenderness pierced Nagato's heart.

"Executed as none but one of mine could manage," Nagato said. He sighed and stroked Soubi's hair. "My little one... I crave you above all else. Feast upon my cock without undoing any of the barriers. I wish to savor all sensations for so long as I might last."

Soubi moaned at volume, and he lunged to the task, mouthing and nuzzling Nagato's prick beneath the pants. Nagato took a few precious seconds to indulge himself, and Itachi chose that moment to lift higher and inch closer so more of Itachi was within Nagato's reach.

Nagato cupped Itachi's dick, squeezing, and Itachi startled all in the room with his snarling, incomprehensible curse. "Mmm... how hard are you, my Martyr?" Nagato asked.

"I hurt... I... I _long_ for touch... your... Your Grace." Itachi flailed blindly behind him and caught himself on the chair leg, his damp palm squeaking until it found purchase. 

"Ooh," Nagato crooned. He let go of Itachi's front and pressed between Itachi's cheeks, shifting slacks and the shorts Itachi usually and likely wore. Itachi's mouth fell open.

"And what of this?" Nagato pushed and dragged cotton. "Does it long for attention, too?"

Itachi groaned, and Nagato spared a glance at Itachi's boys. Cocks and balls ringed at their bases with flexible black bands, Kimimaro finished seating a plug in Haku's ass. Both men were looking to their Lord, however, hypnotized to see their Master coming so beautifully undone. 

"Well?" Nagato asked Itachi with a thread of false impatience. He watched Haku and Kimimaro draw closer before kneeling, and Nagato fell in love with their expressions of concerned desperation. That combined with Soubi's nibble around the head of his cock elicited a moan from Nagato's own mouth.

"Yes," Itachi said, dreamily, and Nagato scowled. He snapped his grip from Itachi's rear to Itachi's front, unforgiving and cold. Itachi doubled over and caught himself on one stiff arm. Kimimaro flinched forward, as though to help, but stopped at the last instant with Haku's preventive warning hand on his shoulder. 

"Yes, Your Grace," Itachi gasped, correcting himself, but Nagato only tightened his fist. 

" _Hnngh!_ It longs... _I_ long for the attention, Your Grace!" 

"Of what sort?" Nagato asked dully, ignoring the way Itachi shook in agony and the boys in the room held their collective breaths as Itachi struggled to form words. Let them fret. Nagato knew precisely what his Martyr could take; knew what his Martyr enjoyed taking.

Itachi panted, ragged and damply. "Of the fucking sort, Your Grace."

Nagato hummed and eased his vise-like hold on Itachi's nuts. Itachi went limp with relief, and Nagato took the opportunity to undo Itachi's hair from its band. In Nagato's lap, Soubi was shivering, and Nagato petted his boy. "Do your treasures know of your addiction to being filled, my Beloved Martyr?" Nagato asked mildly.

"I believe they do, Your Excellency," Itachi replied, both palms on the floor and hair hanging to obscure his face. With a grunt, Itachi drew himself upright, pale and drawn with determination.

"Permission, then, to direct your treasures to tasks suited for my--" Nagato began, though he did not get to finish, for the lion in tumbling curls squared shoulders and growled.

"With all respect due unto you, your house, your reputation, and your rules, Your Grace, but we take commands from none save our Lord and Master." Haku spoke while, it would seem, still preventing Kimimaro from comforting Itachi. Haku's voice was as hard as his jutting cock: marble ribbed with veins of red granite. "We serve only him."

Soubi jerked to look at Haku over his shoulder, squinting. If Nagato was adept at reading expressions, then his Gentle One's spelled out commentary on Haku's sanity and on Soubi's possessiveness of His Grace.

Nagato _tsked_ at his boy, directing Soubi to Nagato's lap once again. He looped an arm around Itachi and kissed Itachi's shoulder. "Fearless is the cub who protects the leader of his den," Nagato said.

Itachi chuckled. "He... is mine."

"You speak true. And it is love they use when they evoke your name, and they would protect you with their dying wish." Nagato sighed. "It is beautiful, my Beloved. It moves me. So I would say unto you and them..." Nagato met Haku's steely eyes. "I would force your Lord's head beneath the unending, caressing waters of pleasure, sweet and lovely treasures." Nagato worked to hide his smile. "And I would, in deference to my desire and to your adoration of my Martyr, phrase my commands in forms of question, so as not to arouse conflict among us. I have no need for that form of bloodshed." Nagato considered. "Ah, not tonight, at least. Not from you."

Haku bowed his head. "Our thanks for your benevolent understanding, Your Excellency. We would find further purpose in sheer existence by assisting you to that end."

"In supplication may you find meaning," Nagato answered. He tucked Itachi's hair behind Itachi's ear. "Turn, my Martyr."

Itachi faced Nagato, his eyes wet with pain, and Nagato cupped Itachi's chin, thumb pressing against the cheek between the upper and lower rows of teeth until Itachi's lips parted. "Itachi..." Nagato took time to enunciate each syllable of the name. "Have you ever taken both of your boys within you at once?"

Kimimaro's breath stuttered, and Haku put a hand over Kimimaro's mouth. Itachi's eyelids lowered, and Nagato was transfixed on the movement of Itachi's tongue as he shaped his answer: "No, Your Grace."

"I see." Nagato slid his thumb to Itachi's bottom lip, and he traced the inside of it. "Then now is the time to correct this. If your boys would come closer?" 

Itachi gestured for Kimimaro and Haku. They crawled forward and put all four of their combined hands on their Master. Haku kissed Itachi's shoulder, Kimimaro rubbed Itachi's stomach, and Nagato slipped his thumb into Itachi's mouth. Itachi greeted it with suction, and Nagato hooked it behind Itachi's lower teeth. With his other hand, Nagato lifted Soubi away from his lap by the hair.

"Does the dark lion lovely have issue with my Gentle One aiding our efforts?" Nagato asked, and he crooned at his little one, so deeply in Nagato's sway that he hung limply from Nagato's clutches.

"I do not," Haku answered. 

Nagato smiled at the brilliant boy. "Then my Gentle One, see to my Martyr's clothing. Undo his fly, remove his cock and balls from confines, and should the Lovely or the Sweet have need of assistance taking down their Master's garments to his knees, then provide such help."

Soubi's elbows hit the rug, and he scrambled to unbutton and unzip Itachi's slacks. Kimimaro and Haku whispered servile nothings to their moaning Lord, and Nagato took the few seconds the actions allowed him to adjust on the chair. Another dart of unpleasant heat spiked from Nagato's hip to knee, and he packaged it up and put it on the shelf with the rest of his discomforts. The affliction softened his prick, but his arousal was only intensified when Itachi's pants and shorts were pooled around Itachi's knees. 

"My Martyr has such a perfect cock, yes?" Nagato asked the gentlemen in the room.

"My Lord is perfection in all ways," Haku replied.

Kimimaro nodded, and Nagato narrowed his eyes at the man. "My Martyr, perhaps it is time to undo your sweet boy's silence? Nod if you agree." 

Teeth scraped Nagato's thumb, and Nagato allowed Itachi enough slack to give his permission. "Good," Nagato intoned.

A vocal sigh burst forth from Kimimaro's lungs, and he pressed lips to Itachi's throat. "Master... oooh, Master... Thank you." Kimimaro babbled.

"Very good," Nagato repeated, pleased with the turn of circumstance. He forced Itachi's head backward and chin to lift higher, and they all listened to Itachi pant through elegant nostrils. "Upon my word, my Wanderer, suck my Martyr's balls. Lovely and Sweet? Perhaps take up the lube and begin fucking your Lord with your fingers? One from each of you should suffice for now. He will need to be worked up to more, I think, to take you both, but he will burn for it before we give him what he craves, yes?"

"Oooh, yes," Haku said in a lusty growl. Kimimaro whimpered and reached for the bottle of slick from the pile on the floor.

Nagato sighed in contentment. "My Soubi... begin."

Soubi ducked to Itachi's nuts, noisily lavishing them with attention, and Itachi grabbed hold of Soubi's shoulder for support. Kimimaro coated three fingers of his right hand and gave Haku the bottle, who slicked up the same three digits but on the left hand. As a unit, Haku and Kimimaro hugged Itachi, and Itachi's eyes rolled under their half-masted lids.

"Breach him at the same time," Nagato said, and then, remembering his promise: "Yes?"

"Yes." Haku watched Itachi, Kimimaro kissed and petted his Master, and Soubi opened wide and suckled both Itachi's nuts. Itachi's body undulated with sensation, and he called out around Nagato's mouth grip. 

"Very good," Nagato purred, savoring the momentary tautness followed by the tremble that went through Itachi when Haku and Kimimaro pushed fingers into Itachi's asshole. "Feel them, my Martyr, and take whatever they give you..." 

Itachi moaned and husked a higher call when Soubi pulled upon Itachi's balls. The telling slippery sounds of penetration came from behind Itachi, and Nagato envisioned fingers disappearing into Itachi's ring. "Oooh, but do you not love them both, inside you... moving... seeking your darkest, most secret places?" Nagato hummed, and he leaned to lick a thin line of drool that was snaking its way down Itachi's face. "Is he tight, boys?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Kimimaro answered, dazedly.

"Always, Your Excellency," Haku said. 

"But does he give before you? Yield to your insistence?"

"If it pleases him to do so, then we take care with him and live to serve his needs, Your Grace." Haku's voice had a fantastic grit to its tone.

"Maybe another of your fingers, Lovely?" Nagato asked, scanning every inch of Itachi's upturned face. 

"I think so, Your Grace." Haku pressed closer to Itachi, tucking his cock against Itachi's hip. He glanced in Nagato's direction, dramatically pausing so Nagato would know when more pressure was added to Itachi's warm insides.

" _Nnnnoohah_..." Itachi groaned, chest expanding and entire form elongating. He reached without apparent aim with his free hand, and Kimimaro caught and held it to Itachi's chest, their fingers entwined. 

"Gentle One," Nagato said. "Grip the head of my Martyr's dick and twist your touch around it. I wish to hear the sound he makes..." Nagato scraped teeth on Itachi's chin. "...when it is too good and too much..."

Itachi gasped and lifted impossibly higher on his knees where he crouched. It took Soubi a moment to get balance and angles to work, and in that perfect second, Nagato gave in to the pulsing thrill singing through his veins. 

"Sweet One... Another finger. Now, if you please."

"Fuck," Kimimaro commented. "Y-yes... Yes Your..." Kimimaro didn't quite have the wherewithal to finish, and Nagato forgave it, as Kimimaro's attention was on timing. He pressed into Itachi at the exact moment that Soubi started to wring the sensitive crown of Itachi's dick.

For Nagato, time slowed, and he was granted the gift of heightened awareness. Itachi's cry rang shrill in Nagato's ears, and Nagato had to work to keep his grip on his Martyr. Itachi tried to flinch away from Soubi, but Soubi kept suction on Itachi's nuts. Itachi's next yell was pained, helpless, and questioning, as though Itachi wondered why and how and if this was real and happening to him, and he was imploring the gods for explanation. Haku's soothing sounds were at odds with the flex of his arm, which told Nagato everything about the force Haku used to thrust into Itachi's body. Said speed was matched by Haku's brother in submission, and Kimimaro got a further grip on Itachi by planting a wide bite on Itachi's straining, sweating, flexing throat. With multiple fingers splitting him, a mouth trapping him, a hand and thumb holding him, arms around him, tender words reaching him, and exactly no means of escape or reprieve, Itachi, at beautiful long last, surrendered. His shoulders slackened, his forehead smoothed, his lashes went damp, his thighs gave out, and he sank to his heels, lolling by Nagato's clasp and giving himself over to it.

Nagato gasped and murmured affection in Russian until he realized he was using the wrong tongue. "Yes, yes... my Martyr..." Nagato said in English. "No resistance remains, no need for struggle... Your treasures have you. My Gentle One caters to you. And my arms have width to embrace you all..." Gently, Nagato slipped his thumb from between Itachi's lips, and Nagato kissed the corner of Itachi's mouth. "And so it is basking in your beauty that we continue. Boys?" Nagato released Itachi, and petted Soubi's raised ass. "Attend your Master."

The room exploded with sighs, moans, and nearly inaudible curses. "My Lord... allow us... please..." Haku entreated, and Itachi met Haku for a searing kiss. Haku wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, tugging and pulling until Haku was on his back and Itachi was looming over him. Haku bent his knees, spreading himself under Itachi, and Kimimaro took up the work behind the occupied Martyr. 

"Itachi..." Kimimaro said softly, surprising Nagato, but Itachi groaned. Itachi ate of Haku's lips, and Kimimaro finished undressing Itachi, removing shoes, socks, pants, and shorts, before he began to work fingers and tongue into Itachi's ass. Haku reached between Itachi's legs, got a fist around Itachi's cock, and stroked, and Itachi buried a cry in Haku's chest.

"My Lord... we need you..." Haku panted, and his solicitation received a snarling rasp from Itachi, who smeared indecipherable words over Haku's nipple. Itachi bit his lovely boy and braced on an arm so as to get a grip on the plug inserted inside Haku. 

"And I you," Itachi managed to say, pull-shoving the plug and stifling Haku's breathy, musical cries with more kisses.

"Gentle One, fetch that spare bottle of lube and bend over my lap," Nagato ordered Soubi, sensing that his Martyr was gone to the care of the kept boys, and envisioning the next move of their ongoing game. "Vaughn! In my sights."

Nagato's manservant slinked along the padded wall, and Nagato shivered in pure-grain greed to see Vaughn hardening again. "On your knees, Fool, hands behind your head."

Vaughn assumed the execution position, and Soubi scrambled to lay across Nagato's knees. Nagato guided the boy as much as his increasingly limited mobility would allow. The pain was flaring, rising, beginning to surge and tumble town from its pedestals like boulders down a mountainside, but Nagato would not allow it to overtake him until the scene before him was finished.

"Sweet One?" Nagato barked, and Kimimaro jerked his head in Nagato's direction without taking his eyes off Itachi's stuffed, slippery entrance. "I suggest you be on your back, holding your Master, and I suggest covering those rods in your delightful cock." Nagato accepted the lube from Soubi's hand with a mutter of thanks in Russian. "As I recall," Nagato said thoughtfully. "My Martyr enjoyed being fucked with metal and flesh, but it went smoother with latex to aid the glide."

"Yes, Your Grace," Kimimaro agreed.

When Kimimaro twisted to take up a condom, Itachi reared upright, his sights set upon Haku. "You wished to get _fucked_ , my lovely boy?" Itachi rasped, dragging Haku across the rug and lifting Haku's lower half. "Is that what you begged of me, when you spoke so sweet?" Itachi plunged the toy over and over into Haku, sinking it to full depth every time.

" _Yes_!" Haku bellowed, a war cry of the victorious, and Nagato worried at Soubi's welts so the boy would squirm and add pressure to Nagato's dripping dick.

"And soon... to be... _fucking_..." Itachi sank the plug home, put Haku down on the rug, and began spanking Haku's inner thighs with solid whacks that caused Soubi to flinch. " _Me_ ," Itachi finished.

"Christ, Kimi, come on!" Haku wailed, impatience trumping his usual honey-nectar diction. 

Kimimaro snapped the condom down over his cock, slathered himself until his length shone, and he hit the floor with a muffled _whump_. "Master?" he said. "Itachi, please, could you--" 

Kimimaro's breath caught, and Itachi didn't let Kimimaro finish. Itachi slung his legs to straddle Kimimaro's hips, and Nagato froze the image, saving it for forever memory. Itachi: still in an undone shirt and nothing else, hair loose and damp, necklace gleaming in the dungeon light, chest and neck flushed pink, nipples hard, cock harder, and poising Kimimaro beneath himself with Kimimaro's assistance. Itachi took a breath and sank onto Kimimaro with a speed that spoke of eagerness and practice. Itachi's mouth dropped open, head back and hair trailing onto Kimimaro's chest, but he didn't make a sound until Haku pressed against Itachi and sucked Itachi's nipple.

"Ooooh by the saints and devils..." Itachi mumbled. "Yesss..." The word transformed into a hiss, and his boys guided Itachi backward, urging Itachi to lay atop Kimimaro. They had to pause at one point, as Itachi's whimper pierced the room.

"So full... want you... Ha-Haku... lovely... need... _nnnghooh_..." Itachi's spine arched, and Kimimaro nibbled Itachi's ear, keeping his arms loose until Itachi lowered the final few inches to be flush against Kimimaro. Then Kimimaro held Itachi tightly, arms draped across his Master's chest and waist. Itachi's head was practically upside down, hanging over Kimimaro's shoulder and resting on the carpet below them, and his thighs trembled, the muscles bunching beneath the milky skin.

"I shall ever do as you ask of me, My Lord," Haku said with hasty reverence. He helped Itachi spread wider and situate so Itachi's legs were hooked outside of Kimimaro's, and he gathered the lube to prepare himself. 

"Master... so good, Master..." Kimimaro whispered, pinching and petting Itachi with shuddering abandon. 

"Can you move within him, Kimimaro?" Nagato asked, and he sighed when Kimimaro carefully rocked a studded cock into the Martyr's ass. Itachi gasped and garbled choked sounds, and Nagato bit his own lip. "So beautiful, split by your boy and taking him... Oooh..." Nagato uncapped the lube bottle and began to play with the plug in Soubi's ass, Nagato's only aim at the moment to tease his little one. Soubi's breath caught, and Nagato busied himself with tracing every inch of presented skin. "And the sounds you shall make for all of us when Haku is in you..." 

"Perfection," Haku commented, dreamily, and he took hold of himself to line up his tip to Kimimaro's bent cock. The angle would be enough to drive Kimimaro mad, dragging as Haku would along the underside of Kimimaro's length, and already Kimimaro cried out against Itachi's cheek.

Haku hissed, glorious face in a frown of concentration. He took hold of Itachi's thigh, he pressed with captivating viciousness both against Kimimaro and Itachi's ring, and for a delirious moment, it seemed as though Itachi's body would not allow admittance. Kimimaro's breathing was toned with continual cries, and Itachi was thrashing his head side to side, held still only by Kimimaro's strength. Haku kept the pressure, snatching up the lube and upending it where all three of them were trying to become one. He smeared the slick on Itachi with his thumb, massaging, and Itachi sucked a sharp breath.

" _Oh_!" Itachi yelled and then yelped, beleaguered and tortured, as the head of Haku's dick popped inside, and Haku sheathed himself within.

" _FUCK_!" Itachi bellowed, straining in Kimimaro's arms as though trying to thrust to meet Haku and also escape the penetration at the same time. Haku slapped palms on both of Itachi's legs, pulling Itachi to him, and with a tiny smile that spoke of a sadist's heart, Haku started to fuck his Lord and his Kimimaro with only the barest pause to let anyone adjust to accommodate him.

"Ooooh, yeah..." Haku moaned, gaze cast down at where he was repeatedly vanishing into Itachi's overflowing hole.

Itachi rattled a damp wheeze, something like a sob and a plea, and he blew out tension in a raspy wail. Nagato closed his eyes, knowing what the sound heralded and holding his breath in anticipatory glee. 

" _Oh... dear... fuck... God... yes_!" Itachi called. "Yes... Yes... _fuck yeah! Oooh, God yeah!_ Haku! _Nnnghgod... harder,_ Haku..." Itachi trembled. " _Fffuuuck!_ " 

Haku began to pound into Itachi, and Kimimaro grunt-cussed with every stroke. Itachi's cries of a man beyond ability to cope with endorphin-inspired nirvana, however, drowned out everyone else, and even Vaughn wasn't immune to the effects of a blissed-out Martyr riding the high. Vaughn stroked himself, and Nagato kept an eye on his manservant and the other on Soubi's gaping hole. Nagato squeezed lube into it, let it pour, and Soubi's whimpers reached Nagato's ears in a counter-rhythm to Itachi's ever-present roars.

"My Gentle One..." Nagato said affectionately, twisting the plug. "We must not slight our guests." Nagato eased the toy out of Soubi with a wet pop. Soubi's entrance fluttered, attempting to close. Nagato swirled a finger around the clamping ring, massaging and enjoying the feel of overtaxed, ridged muscle. "My Martyr loves being filled, all ways, all ends, all kinds. Go tend to that need, and then do what you must to see him to his moment of rapture."

Soubi fell from Nagato's lap, and he crawled around the fucking men until he knelt at Kimimaro and Itachi's heads. With only the minimal nod to nicety, Soubi cupped a hand behind Itachi's bent neck. Soubi stroked himself, smeared the tip of his dick across Itachi's dry lower lip, and he fed himself into Itachi's mouth and throat. Itachi's muted gag sent a spasm of joy along Nagato's spine.

"Hold him tighter, methinks, Sweet One," Nagato directed when it appeared Kimimaro was debating on letting Itachi's arms go. Kimimaro obeyed Nagato, and so it was that Nagato's Martyr was caught in an organic web of pleasure. Soubi encircled Itachi's neck with both hands, thumbs on the Adam's Apple, and he fucked Itachi's face at the same pace Haku fucked Itachi's ass. 

Nagato had a spare thought to long for a camera or perhaps an artist, as the second would require the men to hold the pose for far longer, but a gut-wrenching, nerve-frying dash of pain shot down both of Nagato's hips. He adjusted himself in the chair, gripping both the arms, and he must have appeared in dire straits, as Vaughn materialized at Nagato's elbow. Nagato tilted his head toward his house nurse, minutely shaking it in a negative, because only such pain that rendered Nagato unconscious would cause him to miss the approaching finale. 

Kimimaro, the dear sweetling, was the first to crack. "Oooh God... Master... I... I'm--" Kimimaro's voice rose in shock and something like fear. "Coming! Fuck... fuck I'm-- _oooh-hoh,_ God!" Kimimaro gasped through the rest of his release, and began to whine when Haku did not relent. 

"Soubi," Haku snarled, not quite command, but more to get Soubi's attention off Itachi's mouth. 

It worked, and Soubi shook himself. He snatched up a condom, and, without pulling free of Itachi's lips, Soubi grasped Itachi's base. Itachi was mostly soft, but Soubi's insistent stroking with first his fist and then his mouth hardened Itachi in less than the full sixty ticks of a moment. 

"Come, oh God, please, come... please... Itachi... Haku? Please...!" Kimimaro begged in an ode to overwrought exhaustion.

Haku barked a determined note. "Soubi, _get on with it."_

Soubi, ever obedient, ripped open the condom and snapped it over Itachi in a blink. He stood with grace that was impressive for one so lost, and he slung a leg across the striving pile of men. He faced Itachi and Kimimaro, sank his ass onto Itachi's awaiting cock, and immediately set himself to riding Itachi, using Itachi's chest as a hand brace and adding his weight to Kimimaro's constricting arms.

Itachi choked. Itachi gasped. Itachi shook. And then Itachi... _screamed._ The tensioned workings of ten men attempting to lift a tank ripped through Itachi's body, and still Soubi rode and Haku plunged. By the time Haku lost rhythm and shook in endgame spasms, joining his Lord in the moon's orbit around a distant earth, Itachi had howled himself hoarse. Kimimaro was kissing Itachi, over and over in between soft, meaningless sounds of comfort, and Soubi, without permission to touch himself or the energy to exert himself any further, lifted off Itachi and collapsed next to the other three men. Haku bent forward, and Kimimaro held Haku and his Master, both, and everyone tried to regain breath and the ability to mobilize limbs.

~*~

_...to be continued..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy gang! Your Demented Tour Guide, here, with some notes...  
> 1\. Please remember that on a normal day, Nagato does not adhere to the safe, sane ANYTHING... and his idea of consensual is merely being present in his company.  
> 2\. This story has fanart by the incredible Gaia77 AND the amazing Fluister (they tag-teamed). You can find it over on Y!Gallery **[RIGHT HERE](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/864550/).  
> ** Please remember you must be 18+ and have an account on Y!gallery to view.  
> 3\. I'm writing Nagato and Soubi in a series of short stories, and each of them have appeared in my AU in various capacities and cameos. For links and to read ALL of the Nagato/Soubi and the Nagato/Itachi and the Itachi/Gaara and Itachi/Soubi and Itachia/Kimimaro/Haku saga... (g'lord...), do click **[RIGHT HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/49053.html)**.  
>  4\. I do not own the Naruto or Loveless guys. I DO own the world, the places, and the originals.  
> 5\. DID I MENTION THIS ONE IS KINKY? OH GOOD.  
> 6\. Nagato's Theme Song: [Good Man by Devour the Day](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1LE7cxxGLQ).  
> 7\. **AUDIO! GET YOUR AUDIO VERSION OF THIS STORY FOR FREE RIGHT HERE:[Blue Diamond Audio Part II](http://www.4shared.com/folder/_NP_sSIc/Nagato_Soubi_and_Crew.html)**  
>  8\. Still one more part to go! Posting soon.  
> 9\. Chapter Two is dedicated to WalkingD from Y!Gallery, AFF, and A03, who won the third round of Bingo at my last Read Along! Congrats! And also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> Much love & gasping piles of men,  
> ♥Dee


	3. Chapter 3

"Good," Nagato said, mostly to himself, and he gazed inwardly upon the impending avalanche of icy-hot pain. He stood small and fragile before it, a child at the base of an eternal mountain. Over the years, the mountain had risen, ever taller, ever larger, ever more present; a swelling pile of earthen rage, hell-bent on taking Nagato as a sacrifice. The hour of its demand was upon Nagato once again, and he settled in his chair, distantly experiencing the sensation. Nagato had not survived into adulthood by allowing his features to reflect pain or discomfort. He had not lived among men who fancied themselves gods of destruction and learned nothing of disconnecting himself from existence in order to preserve his mind from what his body endured. Many times at Haze and while playing pretty games of torment had Nagato thought that if any of the children in the clubs had to witness ten seconds of Nagato's life in his family, they would be cured of their masochism; the urge would be spent to ragged threads. The planning, the maneuvering, the politics... the complex and intricate tango of chance, greed, and power... The killing, at the end of the day, had been the simplest part of Nagato's training.

The mountain rumbled and the cracks started to form. The pain that Nagato had stacked high was beginning to tumble. He allowed the old habits of anger and fear to take him, grip him, and pass through him. In the beginning, when the demons in his nerve centers had begun to sink their teeth into his bones and tissues, Nagato had raged. He used to scream in silence at the ache in his joints, and he would scream at volume at anyone who tried to help, even if that someone was himself.

Thankfully, Nagato had never been a slow learner. Soon he knew that throwing fury at the agony was as useless as putting a tissue over a severed artery. Both would bleed out in due time, and both were immune to tears, unkind words, or any sort of pleading. Disease was without mercy.

And so, Nagato set his face in the neutral expression that bespoke of a man lost in a pleasant daydream, and he opened his proverbial arms to greet his old friends. The moment his will bent to the inevitable, Nagato was seized and buried alive by paroxysms of throbbing misery. He bowed to the spasms in his shoulders, wrists, spine, hips, and knees. He said hello to each in turn, and instead of shunning his guests, he helped them renew their acquaintance with Nagato's nervous system. After all, if he was a soul imprisoned by flesh, then the pain was a creature trapped inside his body with him. When it rebelled against the cage, it did well to make the creature feel welcome and secure, and then it was best to confine the creature in its rooms once again; to start stacking high the mountain so that it could crumble and renew itself in its favorite cyclical pattern. Such actions were rituals best performed remotely on autopilot, and so Nagato breathed and sank deeper below his level of consciousness.

It took time for the arthritic flare to run its course, but Nagato didn't spare a second of consciousness as to how long, exactly, it took. He floated in starlit safe space, he listened to his internal aria, and when his nerves calmed, he directed his consciousness into his body, and he opened his eyes. 

Itachi, Kimimaro, Haku, and Soubi were in white robes, sitting on the floor and holding one another. Soubi knelt next to Kimimaro, and one of Kimimaro's hands reached behind him to clasp Soubi's. Vaughn had clothed himself and tidied the dungeon, putting toys in bins for cleaning, disposing of lube and filled condoms, placing clothing into baskets to be laundered, and covering the leftover refreshments. The air smelled like cleaner and lemon spray. The chairs were lined up against a far wall. The lights were dimmer, and the manservant, himself, stood next to Nagato with a goblet of sparkling water. When Nagato looked, Vaughn showed Nagato two oblong white pills, just waiting for Nagato to swallow them. One pill would dull his senses, two would lull him to sleep, and the injectibles Vaughn kept that could be used in conjunction to oral medications would let Nagato slip into a sweet and temporary coma. 

Nagato accepted one pill and a long draught of water. _"See to my little one,"_ Nagato said, in a mixture of English and Russian that proved to Nagato that he was past the point of no return for the evening.

Vaughn hesitated, Nagato shot the Fool a glare meant to rot flesh from bones, and Vaughn bowed his head. He pocketed the other pill, set the glass on the rolling tray nearby, and he went to Soubi. 

Sighing, Nagato lifted his gaze and met Soubi's. Startling, that was, as Soubi rarely made eye contact and even more rarely held it. Soubi's big, blue eyes were wide and bright, and though his nearsightedness likely made Nagato indistinct, Soubi studied Nagato all the same. Nagato was drawn to those eyes, that attention, that focus... He acknowledged it and matched it, and the sway of Soubi's inquisitive affection awoke pinpricks of pleasure along Nagato's body.

"To his rooms," Nagato ordered, but he spoke softly and with one hand reaching for Soubi. Vaughn helped Soubi to stand, but Soubi walked of his own free will and volition to Nagato. He took Nagato's outstretched hand by the fingers, and Soubi caressed the knuckles with the pad of his thumb. And even when Soubi's knees threatened to give out, and Vaughn caught the sweetling in his capable arms, Soubi never stopped looking at Nagato. Soubi searched Nagato's very soul; saw into him, dug around inside him. Nagato opened himself to the internal caress and did his best to clear the path, let Soubi find whatever the Wanderer sought, and Nagato could not help his tiny noise of pain when Vaughn led Soubi away, obeying Nagato's instructions.

"You will stay here tonight," Nagato said to the three men remaining in the room, though he gazed after Vaughn and Soubi in wonder and with interest. Something about Soubi's expression had shaken a piece of Nagato loose. It was not the pain, not the night's events, and not the series of Scene sessions that had led Soubi to this room... There was accusatory, possessive, prideful claim in Soubi's pale eyes... and it... It had been... Confident and jealous and... Could that be...

Warmth ensconced Nagato, and he moaned, leaning into the trio of men who surrounded him. "Naga," Itachi whispered, kissing Nagato's hair. 

"Your Grace," Kimimaro said, on one knee and bending to kiss Nagato's thigh.

_"Please allow us help you,"_ Haku said in flawless Russian, and he rubbed his cheek on Nagato's hand. 

Words would not come to Nagato's mouth, so he nodded his acquiescence. Itachi and Kimimaro ducked beneath Nagato's arms, and Haku skipped ahead to open doorways. Had the three not been there, Nagato would have had two choices: wait on Vaughn to return or crawl to his chambers. It would not be the first night that pain had put Nagato on his hands and knees. And it was not altogether unpleasant, the view of the marble and the rugs from the height of mere inches instead of feet.

"You've been overdoing it with your new beloved," Itachi said, more observation than chastisement. 

"Mm." Nagato grunted, enjoying the feel of arms around him and holding him as they made their way from dungeon to waiting room to hallway. "When one finds... _reason for living_..." Nagato tried to stick to English, but it was failing him. "One... indulges."

"You need more help in the house," Itachi said.

"I have Vaughn... I have Soubi."

"Your little one can only help you if you allow him," Itachi said. "But he would. He would like to. I know it and can see it."

They passed from the main hall into a sitting room and beyond that, a corridor leading to one of the guest wings, where Soubi had taken up residence. "Are you sure, my Martyr, that you do not mistake your old habits for his emotions?" Nagato asked with a low chuckle.

"I remember all too well, Naga, what it was like to see you crawl." 

Itachi's whisper reminded Nagato of that night. It had been a damp spring, humid and miserable even with climate control. A chill had taken Nagato one evening, even though Nagato had spent most of the day in his library with his fire, naked and sweating and enjoying Itachi chained to the baseboards. Itachi had been muzzled, cock in a cage and ass plugged with a rudimentary electrical plug that had shocked him at random for hours on end. Vaughn had stepped out to fetch groceries, and Nagato had needed to make use of the facilities. They were only feet away, a bathroom located just beyond the library doors, but when Nagato had gotten up off the sofa, he'd fallen to the floor in a heap with a spasm. Nagato could recall the events both trapped in his own mind and from Itachi's spoken recollections. Nagato had been so intent on containing the pain that he'd not heard Itachi's yells or cries. Nagato had fixated on crawling to the bathroom, where in addition to a toilet there was also stored medicine. The way Nagato remembered it, he'd not been particularly bothered by the turn of circumstance, but his Martyr had not been so calm. 

Itachi, more than half out of his sane mind, had rattled, strained, and eventually torn the baseboards away from the wall to get to Nagato. He'd left behind a trail of leather and toys, and he'd helped Nagato get to the bathroom, use it, and had injected Nagato with medication before assisting Nagato to bed. Itachi had insisted from that point onward that Vaughn be in the house at all times if Itachi was bound, and Nagato had laughed from the hallway where he had stood and listened to Itachi berate Vaughn within an inch of the manservant's life for being unfortunate enough to choose the wrong moment to leave to get fresh fish from the market.

Itachi's concern had perfectly charmed Nagato. Always had, and always would.

"I will endeavor to pay heed to your lessons, my Martyr," Nagato promised as they entered Soubi's rooms. There was an office area, a reading nook, a suite bath with tub and shower, and, in the main portion of the room, was a massive black, four-poster king bed bedecked with metal hooks and slats. The red and black bedclothes were rumpled, Soubi's shoes and adornments were scattered across the floor, and his office was a right mess of paperwork and computers and books. Adorable, really, the clutter his little one made.

Off to their right, the bathroom door was ajar, light spilling from it to join the dim lamp illuminating the seating area and some of the bedroom. Nagato heard water running, surmised that Soubi must be getting an assisted shower or bath from Vaughn, and the boys and Itachi got Nagato to the bench at the foot of Soubi's bed. He remained passive as they worked to undress him, Haku taking pains to hang Nagato's clothing in the closet, muttering about wrinkles and fabrics. Kimimaro produced a comb, likely from Soubi's desk, and ran it through Nagato's hair, and Nagato sighed in such care, tears welling and beginning to spill down his cheeks. 

"Lovely, go to the kitchen off the east side of the reception hall, and fetch the ice packs you'll see on the top shelf of the freezer."

"Yes, My Lord," Haku said to Itachi, bowing and scurrying from the room.

Itachi embraced Nagato about the waist and hoisted Nagato to his feet. Together, they lumbered to the bed, and Nagato sat and swung onto the mattress with Kimimaro's help. Nagato didn't need every ounce of their attentions, but he would never be so crass as to turn them down. Besides, their care was reminiscent of being trapped by Soubi's expressive gaze, made Nagato start to sink into a gentle fugue, and Nagato dwelled on and in that memory while the men arranged pillows and blankets and, when Haku returned, ice packs. Nagato made not a sound when Itachi positioned the chilly things against Nagato's bare hips, thighs, and beneath Nagato's shoulders, neck, and lower back. They were contoured, each made for their purpose, and the shock of cold sent ripples of confused pleasure through Nagato. 

By the time Itachi and Kimimaro were finished, Nagato was in nude repose in a nest of pillows, supported at every angle, and the ice and medication were calming the inflammation. He was half-hard, cock awakening against his hip, and he hummed when Itachi sat next to him on the bed. Nagato and Itachi stared at one another, smiling and exchanging novels of information without the need for words. Itachi brushed Nagato's hair away from his face and kissed Nagato's forehead. "Another pill, Naga?" Itachi asked.

"Half," Nagato allowed, upon consideration. A few hundred more milligrams would silence what the ice and supported positioning could not manage.

Itachi nodded and accepted a pill bottle from Haku, who must have plucked it from its place on the kitchen counter on his sojourn for ice packs. Itachi shook out a white pill, broke it, and handed it to Nagato with a glass of water from the nightstand. 

"My little one?" Nagato asked, resting on his bed of ice, feathers, and satin. 

"Kimi," Itachi murmured, and Kimimaro pivoted to march to the bathroom. He knocked and gained admittance. Itachi held Nagato's hand until Kimimaro returned.

"Vaughn is tending to him and is upset that he is not in two places at once."

Itachi laughed. "Did he say that, sweet boy?"

Kimimaro fidgeted. "Ah, well, he looked that way to me, Master."

"It is fine, then," Nagato said. "To the Master's chambers to slumber, all of you."

"We will wait until Vaughn comes out to attend you," Itachi said.

Nagato opened his eyes. "It has been a long night, my--"

"I have survived far longer, Naga, as have my boys." Itachi raised an imperious eyebrow, and Nagato tried to be vexed but could only manage to be amused. 

"I'd have you over my knee for your impertinent interrupting," Nagato said with earnest but playful longing.

"You must settle for me at your side, Your Grace." Itachi touched Nagato's face, throat, and chest, the dark brown of his eyes swirling like the cosmos. "Seeing to you in other ways..."

Fixated upon one another, Itachi trailed fingers to Nagato's hip and up the underside of Nagato's shaft. Tingles came to life in the wake of Itachi's attentions, and Nagato's vision began to swim more than usual. The drugs were running amok in Nagato's bloodstream, Itachi's touch was growing deliberate along his cock, and Nagato sighed, short and harsh and soft. " _Ahh_... my Martyr..."

"Rest, Your Grace," Itachi encouraged. "Your Fool and your Wanderer come for you, soon."

Nagato basked in the lazy arousal stirred by Itachi's slow-stroking fist, and he drifted on the hazy waters that filled the rift between reality and unconsciousness. The world became a dream and that dream faded into darkness. It seemed to Nagato that he blinked, and Itachi, Kimimaro, and Haku were gone, shadows of their shapes remaining where they had stood. Gone as well were the ice packs and the light in the room. Nagato was covered to his waist by a blanket, and the pain had receded to its usual, sleepy purr.

Carefully, Nagato twisted and turned on the lamp by the bedside. The door into the rooms was open, and Vaughn appeared in the framework, a book in hand. He strode to Nagato's side, and Nagato nodded absently to the Fool, allowing Vaughn a question and taking note that the other side of the bed was empty, though still warm with life.

_"Is there anything you require?"_ Vaughn asked in Russian.

Nagato petted the sheets where Soubi had most recently lain. "My little one..."

No sooner had Nagato spoken the words than the bathroom door opened. Soubi paused, one hand up to trace the carved word across the front of his throat, an absentminded gesture that indicated Soubi was lost in thought. Soubi was nude, and his freshly pierced nipple was swollen. His hair hung loosely over his shoulders, and after a quick glance from Vaughn to Nagato, Soubi walked to the bed.

"I’m here, Vaughn," Soubi said, politely but dismissively. "Thank you."

Vaughn bowed to Soubi from the waist, but he didn't budge an inch until Nagato waved a finger at him so he could leave. Vaughn knew whom he served, though Nagato relished Soubi finding confidence to attempt and direct the Fool. Soubi watched Vaughn go just outside the door where he sat, no doubt, in his favorite, rickety folding chair. Nagato couldn't see it, but Vaughn had guarded Nagato for so many years, Nagato knew Vaughn's habits. 

"How are you?" Soubi asked, slipping like a pale ghost from the footboard to the side of the bed. 

"My state of being depends more upon yours than on any facts affecting solely mine," Nagato reached for Soubi. "Come to me, little one."

Soubi put a knee on the bed and stopped. He bit his lip, but took Nagato's hand when Nagato offered it. "What is it, my Gentle Sweet?" Nagato asked.

"Are you... are you in pain?" Soubi asked.

"No more than is my usual allotment, little one." Nagato clucked his tongue. "What is this outpouring of concern and measurement of my tolerance? Come to me, I said."

But Soubi refused Nagato, shaking his head and squaring his shoulders. "I wish to exchange my indulgence for favor, Your Grace."

"Oooh, I see," Nagato said on a sigh. "Your indulgence, is it?"

"Yes... my..." Soubi swallowed. "My reward bestowed upon me by Your Benevolence. The one I delayed claiming a few weeks ago after I endured your trial of denial."

"I remember all your suffering, Gentle One," Nagato said softly. He knew precisely the two weeks to which Soubi referred. Eight times per day had Nagato edged Soubi, and in between, the boy had been caged, forbidden to touch himself. Nagato had fucked his Gentle One mercilessly. Every time he could harden, he had taken Soubi; Nagato's desire heightened by Soubi's cursing, tears, and struggle. Soubi had survived all fourteen days without breaking the rules and thus having to begin it anew, and so Nagato had granted Soubi a boon: anything his Sweet Soubi wanted, so should Sweet Soubi have.

Soubi sat on the bed, Nagato's hand in both of Soubi's. "And I see your pain..." Soubi took a breath. "Nagato."

"It is receding," Nagato reassured Soubi, and, much as it had earlier in the dungeon, the longer Nagato gazed at Soubi, the more Nagato began to feel adrift. It was enchanting. Some combination of atmosphere, attitude, and Soubi was casting a spell, and Nagato dare not blink, else he miss some of the magic.

"Yes, I know, but... I see _all_ your pain. Tonight, yesterday..."

Nagato chuckled. "Then I am failing to keep you suitably distracted."

"I want to help," Soubi said, louder and firmer. "I want to show you..."

The floating sensation intensified with the look of longing in Soubi's eyes, and Nagato hummed. "Tell me of this showing... what is it you wish me to see?"

Soubi's respiration sped, his bare chest rising and falling faster. He licked his lips, and whether the delay of answer was rooted in insecurity or indecision, Nagato couldn't know, but he waited, watching, and Soubi soon proved the attention worthwhile. Soubi crawled closer, stretched out alongside Nagato, and then, gently, as though worried Nagato might break, eased himself atop Nagato's prone form. Face to face, chest to chest, belly to belly, and with Soubi's groin to Nagato's hip, Nagato stuttered a sigh, his eyes falling closed for an instant before he focused yet again on his Soubi. Like this, Nagato was so warm, so incredibly aware and awake and alive.

"Itachi..." Soubi murmured, delicately tucking Nagato's hair behind Nagato's ear. "He... Vaughn... they... They did and do take care of you, don't they?"

"Yes," Nagato replied, and Itachi's words of warning about Nagato's boy came to him again in a wisp of memory. "And my Martyr lectured me on allowing you to do the same."

"He did?" Soubi whispered, the hope and shock evident.

"Indeed." Nagato placed faint fingertips on Soubi's lower back, aimlessly tracing patterns and following Soubi's dreamlike lead into the untapped lands taking shape ahead of them.

"Did Itachi..." Another lip lick, and Soubi's mouth was turning pink from the gentle abuse. "I wish to be like he was... to you."

"Soubi," Nagato turned the name into a reprimand. "There is no room for comparison in my house."

"I know," Soubi whispered ferociously. "I know I'm yours. But I want... I wish to be the way he was with you. The little bit I saw tonight was..." Soubi sighed in frustration. "I want to care not just about you, but for you."

"Mm..." Nagato's curiosity lit up his core, and he lightly cupped Soubi's ass, but briefly, continuing his caresses over hip and back again. "And this care, what form shall it take, my little one?"

"I..." Soubi tried and failed to finish, and Nagato urged the boy on with an impatient noise. The delay was fracturing the otherworldly bubble around them, and Nagato did not want it to break.

"I don't even know what you like," Soubi whispered, almost smacking of defeat, but he continued on, surely and quickly: "I want to know what you like. What you like done to you..." Soubi inched higher, aligning their mouths and curling one of his arms around the top of Nagato's head. Soubi moved so carefully, as though not to startle or perhaps as though waiting to be told to cease and desist. Soubi could not do the first and would not hear the second, but Nagato felt no urge to impart that understanding upon Soubi, as Nagato was enjoying Soubi's considerations too much.

"Naga...?" Soubi asked, trying out the nickname.

A new game was afoot, and Nagato thrilled to its summons. With his vision comprised entirely of Soubi's lips and nose and chin, Nagato deliberately intoned a low note of a sigh. "I like... to be asked..." 

"Asked?" Soubi repeated, more breathless with both Nagato's hands stroking his flanks and buttocks. 

"Mmhm..." Nagato said, his cock beginning to harden and the flickering embers of want stirring in his veins. They were so close that the words were like uncompleted kisses. "Ask of me... your questions, my Soubi, of what you'd do... if you could do anything."

"And if I ask and discover some of what you like, you'll let me do it?" Soubi asked, his lips pressing to the corner of Nagato's mouth.

"Depends on the manner of your inquisition, little one," Nagato replied against Soubi's stubble-flecked cheek. "Begin... and we shall see..." Nagato whispered, and he was a live frequency attuned to Soubi, waiting with checked desperation for Soubi's next and first move.

As always was his habit, Soubi took time, considering action and words. "Do you like... your ears kissed?" Soubi asked, tone a rumble just above a whisper.

"Yes," Nagato replied, both palms full of Soubi's ass. Evidently the game was to begin slowly, but Nagato channeled patience. 

Warm breath blew hotly against Nagato's temple, and kisses feathered themselves along the rim of Nagato's right ear. "Do you like... explicit questions?" Soubi asked.

"Yes," Nagato answered, instantly intrigued. 

Soubi grunted, and he rocked into Nagato's handholds and into Nagato's hip. "You like it when I rub my dick against you?"

Nagato sighed through his nose, almost a tiny moan, and he urged Soubi onward. "Yes."

" _Mmph_... Like me on top of you?" 

"Yes..." Nagato's answer was a partial hiss, and Soubi pressed Nagato more firmly into the bed. The rolled into one another, crashing like waves in unison.

Soubi's next question was breathy and spoken against Nagato's jaw: "You want me to kiss you?"

Nagato didn't answer with words, he answered with action. He turned his head toward Soubi, who claimed Nagato's mouth in a kiss that had a different flavor than Soubi's kisses to date. Soubi sucked and bit at Nagato's lip, plunged his tongue to rub alongside Nagato's, and fueled their connection with possession, not submission. Nagato's hands couldn't find enough places to touch, grip, and stroke Soubi, and still they moved together, aiming for friction and clinging to one another as survivors would to lifeboats.

"Want me to call Vaughn in?" Soubi asked in a heady rush. "Want him to watch?"

Nagato's sight went dim, and he drowned in a stream feeding the river of his past. The old days, before pain, before self-discovery, before annihilating enough competition in this city to rule its underbelly with an iron fist... Nagato had been in a bedroom, but in a hotel, not a home... There'd been a boy, but dark, younger than Soubi... Italian... Smelled like wood chips and single-malt whiskey... He'd been on top of Nagato, he'd thought he had Nagato distracted, but by the time the knife clicked out of its sheath, its target Nagato's jugular, Vaughn -- Nagato's second cousin-turned house pet and manservant later in life -- had been there, business end of a gun barrel to the boy's temple. Smoke from Vaughn's cigarette had floated into the air, his copy of _War and Peace_ had hung from his left hand, and Nagato had kissed the boy, smiled, and reached for the boy's prick. Nagato had held the boy by the hair, jerked the boy off until the boy was just shy of completion while Vaughn waited, and before the boy could come, Vaughn had cocked the gun and fired. 

To this day... the taste of spunk occasionally reminded Nagato of that boy's blood.

"No need for Vaughn," Nagato answered Soubi, the present moment reasserting itself with a thrum of pleasure. Nagato knew to his bones that Soubi was no threat, and if that somehow turned out not to be true... then Nagato was content to leave this world by Soubi's hand. 

"Like this... I wish it to be just us," Nagato said, and Soubi met him for another kiss. On and on it went, the two of them groping and gnawing like teenagers in the back of a car, and Nagato forsook all tethers to reality in exchange for bondage to his Soubi's affections.

"Stroke you?" Soubi pant-whispered into Nagato's mouth.

"Oooh yes..."

Soubi's eyes locked on Nagato's, and he reached between them to grasp Nagato's cock without breaking the stare. They breathed in and with one another, and Soubi tugged at the flesh of Nagato's dick, twisting the foreskin around the crown. When Nagato bucked, tried to get more and to get it faster, Soubi shoved Nagato into the mattress and shook his head. 

"Little one..." Nagato snarled in warning.

"You like it when I suck you?" Soubi interrupted. 

"Yes," Nagato said, trying to push Soubi closer to that goal, but Soubi stubbornly refused.

"Like it when I worship your cock with my tongue?" Soubi asked.

Fever engulfed Nagato, and he triumphed in his boy's delay, cackled in glee in his mind to experience Soubi seeking control. Nagato grabbed Soubi by the hair, unmindful to the brutality, for he only cared about Soubi's sharp gasp and unrequited moan. "Heaven is made of pretty pictures of my little one choking on my dick." Nagato shoved Soubi down his body, and at first, Soubi obeyed, licking and laving Nagato's prick. Soubi suckled the head, swept up and down Nagato's length, and Nagato guided Soubi by the hair, allowing sounds to escape his lungs and marveling at the depth of his own need, shown in the pitch of his hips to meet Soubi's plunges.

But when Soubi slowed, Nagato growled, and Nagato was not entirely appeased when Soubi nuzzled his balls. "Soubi..." Nagato rasped, and he started to explain that questions were done and answers could be found in subservience to the orgasmic cause, but Nagato didn't get even to begin his instruction.

Soubi bit the inside of Nagato's thigh with enough pressure to rend skin and to draw blood. Panic and pain erupted in a hurricane. Nagato curled upward, joints and aches be damned, and he started to respond, some way, somehow, but Soubi took hold of Nagato by the base of the balls and _pulled_. Nagato was rendered a slave to automatic response, unable to fight caught so unawares, and he let out a strangled gasp that melted into a sound he'd not heard himself make since Itachi had shared his bed, and even Itachi had never been so bold.

Heart pounding in his ears and adrenaline making him dizzy, Nagato rested on one elbow. Soubi slurped, drawing at the wound, and Nagato cried out in earnest, the sharp sting scorching through him. He blearily caught sight of Vaughn shadowed in the doorway, but Nagato was too stunned and his system too far gone into red alert for Nagato to do much more than wave Vaughn off of attack mode.

Soubi licked at the throbbing, torn skin and slowly rose to hover over Nagato's cock. Bliss-blue-black eyes rolled to look at Nagato. Inhuman... preternatural... fucking beautiful. Nagato stared, and Soubi parted his lips. Nagato's own blood and his little one's saliva dribbled onto Nagato's shaft in a sticky line. Gradually, it spilled south between his legs, and Soubi's finger smeared the mixture around Nagato's entrance. Nagato knew he was gritting his teeth because his jaw began to hurt, and he knew he was breathing with a wheezing whine working into a dull roar, because his chest burned, his nose ran, and his throat vibrated.

In no hurry, Soubi lowered himself and slathered Nagato's entrapped balls with a blood-red tongue. Nagato fisted the sheets, and his internal killer calmly told him that he could end this boy; it asked if perhaps Nagato should do so. Nagato could respond in kind. Use teeth to tear Soubi into pieces, make the death slow and personal and delectably messy. Or Nagato could employ Vaughn. He could get the gun out of the second bedside drawer, finish it fast.

But all those thoughts were distant relics of patterns long deceased. Nagato didn't want to act in retribution, he wanted to relax and give in to Soubi's beckoning call. He thought, perhaps, he craved such a thing, more than bloodlust or revenge or power. Nagato's Gentle One had a cruel bite, but only for Nagato. Only here, only now, and only because the child wished to show his care and love for his Master. 

" _Mmnh_..." Nagato's grunt worked its way out of him around a swallow. Soubi coated Nagato's nuts in tinted moisture. A high buzzing drone invaded Nagato's ears, his limbs were weighted in concrete and leaden pipe, and Nagato fell onto the bed beneath him, propped on pillows so his sights didn't stray from his Soubi. 

"You like it when I use your blood for lube?" Soubi asked, throatily and thick, and while pushing a finger inside Nagato's body. Nagato writhed, his adoration for the unexpected shutting down his mind until there was nothing but feral quest for more. Oh, but he loved that... he'd not felt that in... Did he know when? Did it matter? Nagato cried out for his little one, panted for him and spurred him onward with words and flex of foot and dig of heel and grip of sheet.

And it was not Soubi who fetched more practical slick from the bedside table, but Vaughn. Nagato's manservant put the tube within Soubi's reach, and Vaughn left the room, even pulling the door almost shut behind him. 

"Like it when I squeeze?" Soubi asked in a shady husk. 

Nagato's vision went gray on the edges, the pain screaming from his balls threatening to put him out. Nausea crested, he hacked a dry cough, but he tucked his chin to his chest, over and over. The invading finger working Nagato's insides left, and one handed, Soubi flicked open the lube. He spilled clear, wiggling dollops onto Nagato's leg, and then scooped them up. Nagato hated the time it took to slather and smear and make possible slippery functionality. He snarled Russian curses into the pillow by his head. He pounded the bed with a fist, and he reached to wrestle the headboard when two fingers shoved into his ass. Soubi kept Nagato's balls in a vise, Nagato's ass stuffed and fucked, and took the head of Nagato's cock into a hot, sucking mouth. Sweat broke out across Nagato's body in a fresh burst. He couldn't order his legs to stop their shaking. And as Soubi eased up on the pain and increased the pleasure, Nagato was powerless to get his vocalizations under his control. His breath stammered and gagged him, and he realized he was sobbing, heaving wet breaths with tears streaming, and the understanding that he was so affected swept him up in a hot springs bath of happiness.

"Do you like getting taken, Naga?" Soubi asked, a sweet whisper from above. 

Nagato let go of the headboard, wrapped both arms around Soubi, and answered in the rhythm Soubi's hand put to Nagato's asshole. "Yes... _da... da..._ "

"Do you want my cock in you?" Soubi asked, and the kiss was a metallic singe.

" _Da... nnngh... yes..._ " Soubi nudged at Nagato's gateway, and Nagato called to his heaven. " _Yes!_ " Nagato raked through Soubi's hair, slid a grip from Soubi's back to hip to ass, and buried his face in Soubi's throat for the initial thrust within. It hurt so richly, so perfectly... As though one piece would never fit the other, and Nagato kissed and touched and clung to anything he could reach. 

"Yesss... Soubi..."

"Oh my... _fuck_..." Soubi gasped.

"In me... _fuck me... move..."_

Nagato didn't know what other words he used or which tongue, but Soubi followed their collected directive. Nagato hooked his legs around Soubi's powerful body, driving into Nagato at a mind-numbing, skin-tingling, thought-annihilating pace.

" _Aaaahn...!"_ Nagato held Soubi so tightly that the boy had difficulty fighting for space to thrust, but Nagato couldn't let go. He was alive and whole in the center of Soubi's affections. Pain didn't matter. The past nor the future existed. There was just this, just now, and just Soubi deep inside Nagato's body and soul.

"Nagato..." Soubi whispered, and he petted Nagato's hair, kissed Nagato's cheeks. "Like it like this?" Soubi asked, leveraging higher on an arm. His trained his gaze on Nagato's, and his balls slapped against Nagato's cheeks.

" _Nnngh... da..._ Soubi..." Nagato cupped his swelling nuts to get them out of the way, and he stroked himself from base to crown. He heard his own sound: a rise and fall of a wail, as though something hurt him, and perhaps it did... The acceptance of his most precious lifemates... It always hurt. Cut him open to leak the poison pus and let him heal.

"Want it...?" Soubi gasped. 

Soubi's sweat dripped onto Nagato's face, and Nagato licked it from his chin. "Yeah..." Nagato said, the half-syllable unrecognizable to his own ears. And he was stroking all the faster, tensing all the tighter, feeling the summit of his need approaching... closer and nearer and hotter and brighter. The frizzle of climax tensed his shoulders, tore down his spine, and contracted his ass.

"Fuuuuck..." Soubi cursed, snarled, and kept speed. Nagato let go of his cock, flicked Soubi's nipple, and cried out his own yell when Soubi practically screamed.

"C'mon... Naga..."

"Close..." Nagato murmured. "I'm--" Nagato cut off into a high rasp, because Soubi dipped hips and slammed home on a different angle. While Nagato was still reeling, Soubi ducked and threw one of Nagato's legs over his shoulder. Arcs of lightning crackled across Nagato's field of vision, and the current that had previously hummed now roared along the lines of Nagato's nerves. 

Nagato could do nothing but stroke himself, and when he managed to open his eyes and focus, Nagato's view was a sopping wet, furiously fucking Soubi, all eyes and teeth and infused flesh: the carnal embodied. Soubi pounded into Nagato and flashed teeth in a grin-grimace. "Like it when I fuck you 'til you come?" 

Time stopped in the microsecond before Nagato began to orgasm. One heartbeat... two... slow at first, as though heard through anesthesia soup, and then faster... faster... frantic... crazed... and the bass beat broke the surface of the frozen instant. Pleasure demanded life sacrifice in exchange for its existence, and in the death throes, Nagato expelled breath, voice, tears, and a river of seed. He lost connection to his physical form, and when he reclaimed it, he and Soubi were entwined on damp, soiled sheets, holding one another through the shaking aftermath.

"I love you," Soubi whispered, fingers in Nagato's hair and embrace snug about him.

"And I, you, my Gentle One," Nagato replied. He knew Vaughn's touch when it grazed his shoulder, and he allowed himself to be torn from Soubi's grasp to be tended. Nagato watched Soubi, the back of his fingers petting Soubi's cheek, and Vaughn cleaned Nagato's wound, bandaged it, and prepared a hypodermic. Nagato understood that the mountain of delayed agony had rebuilt itself at speed during the tryst, and he knew that tomorrow and in the days to come, he would take steps to mend himself and make the pain manageable. For now, he permitted Vaughn to prepare and to slip the needle into Nagato's vein.

"Your Grace..." Soubi whispered, bloodied and spent and devout.

"Beautiful..." Nagato answered. "It... and you... beautiful..."

The drugs began their dance, and Nagato let them lead, and the last thing he saw before he followed his chemical caretakers into dark waters was the deep, deep blue of his Soubi's eyes.

_...Until Next Time..._

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy gang! Your Demented Tour Guide, here, with some notes...  
> 1\. Please remember that on a normal day, Nagato does not adhere to the safe, sane ANYTHING... and his idea of consensual is merely being present in his company.  
> 2\. This story has fanart by the incredible Kyuubi1010/Gaia77 AND the amazing Fluister (they tag-teamed). You can find it over on Y!Gallery **[RIGHT HERE](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/864550/).  
> ** Please remember you must be 18+ and have an account on Y!gallery to view.  
> 3\. I'm writing Nagato and Soubi in a series of short stories, and each of them have appeared in my AU in various capacities and cameos. For links and to read ALL of the Nagato/Soubi and the Nagato/Itachi and the Itachi/Gaara and Itachi/Soubi and Itachia/Kimimaro/Haku saga... (g'lord...), do click **[RIGHT HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/49053.html)**.  
>  4\. I do not own the Naruto or Loveless guys. I DO own the world, the places, and the originals.  
> 5\. DID I MENTION THIS ONE IS KINKY? OH GOOD.  
> 6\. Nagato's Theme Song: [Good Man by Devour the Day](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1LE7cxxGLQ).  
> 7\. **AUDIO! GET YOUR AUDIO VERSION OF THIS STORY FOR FREE RIGHT HERE:[Blue Diamond Audio Part III](http://www.4shared.com/folder/_NP_sSIc/Nagato_Soubi_and_Crew.html)**  
>  8\. Chapter Three is dedicated to Kimya, who won the fourth round of Bingo at my last Read Along!
> 
> Much love & dreamy darkness,  
> ♥Dee


	4. EXTRAS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fanart done by the incredible Kyuubi1010/Gaia77 and Fluister!

Some fanart for this one done by Kyuubi1010 & Fluister. Forever grateful. <3

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  
>  Howdy gang! Your Demented Tour Guide, here, with some notes...  
> 1\. Please remember that on a normal day, Nagato does not adhere to the safe, sane ANYTHING... and his idea of consensual is merely being present in his company.  
> 2\. For references, information, AU notes, Points of Interest, various links and to read ALL of the Nagato/Soubi and the Nagato/Itachi and the Itachi/Gaara and Itachi/Soubi and Itachi/Kimimaro/Haku saga... (g'lord...), do click **[RIGHT HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/49053.html)**.  
>  3\. I do not own the Naruto or Loveless guys. I DO own the world, the places, and the originals.  
> 4\. DID I MENTION THIS ONE IS KINKY? OH GOOD.  
> 5\. Nagato's Theme Song: [Good Man by Devour the Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70FI3c2ARKM).  
> 6\. **AUDIO! GET YOUR AUDIO VERSION OF THIS STORY FOR FREE RIGHT HERE:[Blue Diamond Audio Part I](http://www.4shared.com/folder/_NP_sSIc/Nagato_Soubi_and_Crew.html)**  
>  7\. Part I of III. More coming soon. ♥  
> 8\. Chapter One is dedicated to Anjelic Demon from Y!Gallery, who won the second round of Bingo at my last Read Along! Congrats!
> 
> 9\. If you want more, then check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). It’s a one-stop shop for everything I’m up to. You’ll find [Kelly Wyre’s Lair](https://www.demented-ink.com/kelly-wyre-lair) on the Port-of-Call menu. Under that name, I write the [New Amsterdam series](http://kelly-wyre.blogspot.com/2014/01/the-world-of-new-amsterdam.html), as well as many other [LGBTQ-friendly books and novellas](https://www.amazon.com/Kelly-Wyre/e/B00IURAYJM), both singly and in collaboration with other authors. I also [vlog](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP732llZpxt6YAD4-9-pwww), [blog](https://www.demented-ink.com/blog), and generally live, breathe, and sleep all things Story. Some projects are just starting, so pardon my construction dust. And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you!
> 
> Much love & dangling chains,  
> ♥Dee


End file.
